AntiTrope
by pinkminx
Summary: A gender bender fic exploring if a friendship is possible between a male and female. Previously posted on PPMB now Chapter 1 here in its entirety. Chapter 2 coming soon.
1. Into the fire

Chapter 1

**Part 1**

_Do you ever wish life had a reset button, so you could go back and do things differently? I do._

_That button sure would have came in handy, not for me, I've never been one for regrets and I stand by the decisions I make. It's everyone else's lack of understanding and incompetent handling of situations I regret, which is funny since my lack of faith in others was the whole reason I got into this mess..._

_Forgive me, I think I may need to backtrack a little, let me introduce myself. My name is Dean Morgendorffer, I'm a seventeen year old high school student and proud Lawndalian, okay I lied; I'm not proud to live in Lawndale, but it sure as hell beat the alternative._

_My old man, Jake Morgendorffer was set on me carrying on the legacy that had spanned three generations of Morgendorffer men; attending the 'prestigious' Buxton Ridge Military Academy. God knows why, from the stories he had told me, dad had hated it there, and it hadn't been any different for me. It had been hell, far surpassing the low expectations I had collected through my father's disjointed ramblings of his time there. It took almost three years, but I had finally persuaded my family to let me attend a normal school; the letter of an ensuing expulsion had made them see reason._

~~~~  
A solitary teen stood at the gates of Buxton Ridge Military Academy, under a large elm whose shade he had sought refuge in from the blistering September sun. They had had the hottest Summer on record and the heat wave had carried through to Autumn. A cool breeze licked Dean's face as he dropped his bags, he felt a fat droplet of perspiration roll down the back of his neck and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Damned global warming." he muttered as he kicked a small rock and watched with disinterest as it danced across the quiet street.

Dean squinted into the hazy distance, through the languid heat ripples that rose from the hot bitumen trying to spot either of his parent's cars. A few minutes passed and a glimmer of red shone in the distance at the end of the long road and his mother's SUV came into view. He bent down, hoisted the threadbare duffle bags that held his personal affects onto his lean defined shoulder and stood, pulling himself to full height.

He sighed as he mentally prepared himself for the awkward drive home; days earlier via email, his sister had informed him of their father's disapproval of Dean's expulsion. He stepped out from the cool shelter of the tree and felt the bite of the hot sun as he slowly walked toward the curb. The car coasted to a halt in front of him and the engine idled as the occupants made no sign of exiting. Dean opened the rear passenger door and threw his large bags in with a small grunt, and noticed that the car held only one occupant.

Helen turned and nodded to her eldest, greeting him with a warm smile, "Come on, get in the front." her tone was calm and even. Dean was unsure if his mother was genuinely happy to see him, or she was using underhand tactics to lure him into a false sense of security, waiting until they were cruising down the highway at seventy miles an hour with no escape before letting the proverbial fur fly.

Dean slid into the front passenger seat and eyed his mother suspiciously, "Hey," he greeted as he adjusted his seat.

Helen waited for the click of the seatbelt before pulling away from the curb and driving back down the road in the same direction she had come.

The cabin of the car was steeped in an uncomfortable silence as Dean tried to gauge his mother's mood; the only sound was the buzz of static that came from the radio, peppered with occasional coherent speech as it dropped in and out of reception. Dean turned his attention to the arid scenery that flashed by as they drove and contemplated the absence of his father. He wondered if Jake had purposely stayed at home, unable to face him.

His attention was drawn back to his mother as Helen reached an arm out and turned off the radio and cleared her throat; she appeared to have read Dean's thoughts.

"Your father wanted to come, but he had an important meeting with some clients," she began, her voice not as strong as she wished it to be, Dean could tell it was a half truth and shrugged.

"So he could tell me in person how big of a disappointment I am, and how his father wouldn't have stood for my insolence?" Dean spoke into his hands that lay loosely in his lap.

"Your father would never see you as a disappointment, sure he's upset at the tact in which you've taken with this whole ordeal, and he doesn't agree that, despite the expulsion warning, taking you out of Buxton is the best idea, but-"

"Why is he so hell-bent on me attending Buxton anyway? From his stories and tales which have been told to me there, Dad hated that school. Why would he subject me to that type of environment?"

"That type of environment? Dean, Buxton if a fine establishment, and a good school,"

Dean scoffed, "Come on Mom, you're not that naive. Buxton may have been a fine establishment with great scholastic opportunities when Mad Dog graced the halls with his presence, or even when Dad was there, but you know as well as I that the standards have somewhat slipped. It's just a holding pen for today's misguided, disgruntled and often violent youth because the parents and schools couldn't cope with them."

"Even so, the way you went about getting yourself heard... Your abrasiveness, the antagonistic attitude toward your teachers and students, the constant sparring of wits with your upper class men, the backsliding of your grades- the list goes on. You're lucky you got off with a suspension with a recommendation to transfer to a different school, and an official expulsion wasn't put in place to go on your permanent record."

"How else was I supposed to get it through to you that I didn't want to go there? I tried everything else, you wouldn't listen- I never had a say in whether or not I actually wanted to go in the first place."

"You realize that your father's insistence of you staying there wasn't a sadistic wish for you to suffer the hardships he endured,"

"Then what was it?" Dean interjected.

Helen took a deep breath and turned to look at Dean briefly, "It was your grandfather's dying wish that you, being the only male in the new generation of the Morgendorffer bloodline, carry on the legacy that has been established at Buxton. You have to understand that your father's relationship with your grandfather wasn't strong, I was with your father for four years before I was introduced to him, and further meetings were few and far between; to say they shared a caustic relationship would be underselling it,"

"Then why adhere to his dying wish?"

"Receiving the respect and praise of Mad Dog was difficult task, although your father had done everything to appease the old man, only once did I ever witness him say he was proud of Jake; it was the day you were born. Siring a son to carry on the Morgendorffer name, in his eyes, earned your father Mad Dog's respect."

Dean sat in a contemplative silence while he digested the information, "Is dad really mad? Is that the real reason he didn't come down here with you?"

Helen diverted her eyes momentarily from the road ahead to her eldest son, "He's not pleased, but he'll calm down."

Dean nodded and returned his gaze to the passing scenery once again.

_The adjustment of living a somewhat normal life and attending a regular school had been hard, and choosing to push the limits at Buxton had limited my choice of schooling; ruling out the private and prep-schools and having to settle for Lawndale's public school. I counted my blessings, when on the first day, I was lucky to find a kindred spirit in the form of Miss Jane Lane.  
_

Dean stood on the footpath outside Lawndale High School alongside his younger sister, Quinn. He glanced up, ran a hand through his short cropped auburn hair and surveyed the throng of teens that filed through the front doors. He rubbed his eyes gently, no matter how long he had been wearing them; he couldn't quite get used to the feel of his contacts, the routine and constant physical tasks at Buxton had seen him do away with his glasses for a majority of the time, and wearing contacts had become routine, something he had yet to break. He scoffed as he watched a gaggle of giggly girls pass them.

Quinn pursed her lips and glanced at him uneasily, "Look Dean, I don't know if all that stuff about military school is true or not but I do know that if you try anything like that here, you're going to end up somewhere a lot worse than Buxton,"

Dean cracked a half smile, " 'Sis, I'm pretty sure the faculty here won't be handing out assault rifles to the student body, so I doubt the opportunity will present itself,"

"So it_ is_ true?" Quinn's eyebrows rose and Dean offered a nonchalant shrug. Quinn shook her head and placed a hand on her hip. "Okay, here are the rules. I've managed to achieve a comfortable position in the social standing here and I don't need you messing everything up. There will be no contact at school, we're strangers," she stared at her brother earnestly. "Dean, please?"

Dean sighed, "Look Quinn, I'm just glad to finally be back in a real school, with normal people. I'll leave you to your angsty teenage melodramas and social scaling, I've got better thing to waste my time with than messing up your life,"

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief and placed a hand on Dean's arm. "Thanks."

Dean shrugged. "Until I get bored." he smirked.

Quinn's brow furrowed as she scowled at her brother, then pushed him before turning on her heel and walking toward the school's entrance.

Jane Lane watched the scene with intrigue; Quinn Morgendorffer was relatively new at Lawndale high, having transferred three weeks earlier at the start of the school term. Jane had seen her rise quickly through the ranks of the social elite to secure herself a position alongside Sandi Griffin; self appointed queen bee of LHS, so witnessing Quinn speaking to a new male in public meant one of two things; a new suitor to join her ever expanding male harem, or a sibling. Judging from the smirk left on the male's face at Quinn's flourished exit, Jane was willing to put money on the latter and earmarked him as a person of interest.

"Someone who looks worth of my interest. Today may be one for the books." Jane said quietly, a smirk drawing itself across her blood red lips. She then followed the rest of the student body into the front doors.

**Part 2**

Dean stood stationary in the middle of the crowded school corridor, adjusted the strap of his backpack that had been thrown carelessly over one shoulder and winced as the shrill call of the school bell rang out. He watched as the adolescent masses scurried to their homerooms and waited for a break in the bustle, before attempting to navigate his way around the school. After a few frantic moments the sea of students had dispersed, the coast was clear and Dean strolled lazily toward the main office.

Dean entered the office area, approached the reception desk and let his bag slip from his shoulder falling to the carpeted ground with a dull thud. He placed an elbow on the edge of the desk as he leaned against it and peered at the young female brunette who sat behind the desk. He watched as she idly chewed a piece of gum and flipped through a glossy magazine, he spied the bright headline of the article she was perusing _'How to flaunt what you've got and make it work for you- ten tips for bagging the guy of your dreams that guarantee to work.'_ Dean rolled his eyes and cleared his throat to gain her attention. The woman raised her head and peered over the rims of her thin gold framed reading glasses, her mouth frozen mid chew; she looked peeved.

"Can I help you?" she asked impudently, as she impatiently tapped the bright pink talons she was trying to pass off as fingernails, on the wooden desk.

Dean felt himself recoil in disgust at her outwardly trashy appearance, waiting for her to wind the masticated piece of gum around one of her fingers as the icing on the cake. "I doubt it," Dean muttered.

The woman exhaled deeply and looked him squarely in the eye. "Was there a reason you chose to interrupt me?"

"I'm here to see the principal," he said.

The woman raised a questioning eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

"I'm a new student." He added, having a feeling he'd be using this line more than once during the course of the day.

The woman's features relaxed as she sat back in her chair and lifted the magazine off a pile of papers and files. She looked at the first page on the top of the pile and returned her gaze to Dean.

"Mr. Morgendorffer?" she said with a smirk.

Dean's brow furrowed as he took in her expression, befuddled as to what the smirk meant. He nodded slowly and the woman motioned her head toward the door behind her. "Ms. Li has been expecting you." she said in a dismissive voice, she sat the magazine back on the pile and continued to read the article.

Dean collected his bag from the floor and sidled over to the door and tapped on the large piece of mottled glass that made up a majority of it, seconds later a voice rang out instructing him to enter.

As Dean entered the room he realized that he hadn't considered his new principal would be a woman, although to look at, the female head of Lawndale High looked oddly closer to a Bulldog than a human woman. Ms. Li waved a hand at the empty seat on the opposite side of her desk, and waited for Dean to be seated before speaking.

"Mr. Morgendorffer, I've been waiting to meet you." Ms. Li smiled pertly, clasped her hands together and laid them on a thick file that was in front of her.

"I hope I live up to your high expectations," Dean answered in dull monotone.

The smile fell from Ms. Li's face and she patted the thick file. "Oh, I have expectations, but they're not high, believe me. I have taken it upon myself to organize this meeting to make a few things abundantly clear,"

Dean shifted his weight uncomfortably in the hard plastic chair, making sure he kept eye contact with the haughty woman; one thing he had learnt at Buxton was to not show fear or uncertainty to superiors, they fed on it.

"I took the liberty of contacting your previous school and I had a nice little chat with your headmaster concerning your transfer," Ms. Li paused and waited for a reaction, but none was given; Dean sat stony faced and waited for her to continue. "I want it to be know that here, at my school that kind of behavior will not be tolerated," Ms. Li's voice had gotten progressively harder, Dean noted her eyes narrowed as she scrutinized him. "I won't take your insolence sitting down,"

"Hemorrhoids acting up? I hear they-" Dean began a smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"_Mr. Morgendorffer_, I will _not_ be spoken to in that manner. You're skating on very thin ice boy; you're _extremely_ lucky your mother is so persuasive," Ms. Li interjected the annoyance was evident in her voice.

"My mother's persuasiveness has nothing to do with your allowance of my admittance; it has everything to do with her firm's backing and considerable contributions to your endless fundraisers." Dean scoffed.

Ms. Li took a deep breath and eyed Dean with venom, "I don't know what your previous school's disciplinary methods were or how far those hacks allowed you to push them, but I won't be walked over by a smart-assed pubescent _child _like you. As of right now you are on a one strike system; you mess up just once and you're out. As a further course of action I am forgoing the standard psychology assessment and placing you directly into the self esteem class,"

"Self esteem class? There's nothing wrong with-" Dean started.

"Please, your behavior at Buxton says otherwise; constantly challenging your teacher's authority, the dramatic decrease in your grades, instigating fights; one ending in a hospital visit,"

"I didn't start that and I maintain that he kicked himself in the face." Dean gave a small smirk, he knew he was testing Li's patience and she was close to breaking point but there was nothing wrong with his self esteem, and he had no need or desire to attend such a class.

"This is not a matter up for discussion. You will attend the class, you will pull your head in and stay out of trouble, and you will participate in school activities. Failure to do so will result in immediate expulsion, do I make myself clear?" Ms. Li stood and eyed Dean, daring him to speak out of line, but Dean knew better.

Dean stood and met the irate woman's eyes, "Transparent." he answered.

"Good. They start this afternoon, you can collect you schedule from the front desk on your way out."

Dean nodded and retrieved his bag from beside the chair and exited the office, collected his class schedule from the taloned receptionist and proceeded to his first class, History.

**Part 3**

Jane let her pencil drop from her grip, she watched as it rolled across the desk and fell to the ground with a light clink. Her attention was then drawn to the open sketchbook in front of her, her eyes narrowed with frustration as she scrutinized her latest work; a lone skeletal figure clawing its way across a surreal landscape. The background now complete, Jane had spent the better half of the history lesson reworking the figure, the basic form was there but without a point of reference she was having a hard time completing the details. She shut the book and leaned over to collect her fallen pencil, as she sat back into her chair she heard her history teacher's voice enter her ears.

"…And furthermore-"

A sharp knock on the door brought silence to the room. Mr. DeMartino inhaled deeply and shut his eyes as he exhaled. Jane watched the muscles in his cheeks and jaw contract as he ground his teeth. Mr. DeMartino opened his eyes and glared at the door, then walked toward it, covering the space in a few short steps. As he opened the door, Jane arched back in her chair to catch a glimpse of the cause of the interruption.

Mr. DeMartino glared at the young teen that stood in the doorway.

"What, What is it?" He barked impatiently.

Dean wordlessly held out a folded piece of white A4 paper, and waited for the teacher to take it. Mr. DeMartino took the offering, opened the paper then turned to address the class. "Class, it seems our new student, Dean Morgendorffer, has finally decided to grace us with his presence. Find a seat and sit down." He ordered as he walked back toward his desk and leaned against the table, a maniacal glow lighting his face as he decided the most effective method to make the new kid squirm.

Jane watched as the teen entered the room. His face displayed a bored disinterested expression, he walked with no sense of urgency, he seemed neither shaken from his first encounter with Mr. DeMartino, nor worried about the stares of his new classmates. He stood at least five foot nine inches, although if he were to draw himself to full height, Jane supposed he would be closer to five ten, possibly eleven. His outward appearance wasn't one generally seen at Lawndale; Jane was having trouble trying to classify him, at first glance she found herself unable to place him into a stereotypical niche.

He wore an army-green, collared long shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to the crook of his elbow and the neck unbuttoned to his mid-chest to reveal a black tee-shirt, both untucked hanging loosely over his navy jeans. He ran a hand through his short auburn hair, a style reserved for a grown out buzz-cut; army brat, Jane surmised and a slight smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. As he looked around the room, their eyes met, his bright amber eyes locked with her crystal blues momentarily before they were set to an empty seat in the front row.

Mr. DeMartino waited until his new student was seated before setting his hawk-like gaze upon him, a malicious smile stretched across his mouth. "Last week we began a unit on westward expansion. Perhaps you feel it's _unfair_ to be asked a question on your first day of class,"

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, his voice in perfect monotone.

Mr. DeMartino continued, "Dean, can you _concisely_ and _unemotionally_ sum up the Manifest Destiny?" his grin widened as he waited for an answer.

Dean rolled his eyes and took a breath before answering, "The concept of the Manifest Destiny has acquired a variety of meanings over the years, and its inherent ambiguity has been part of its power. During the 1840's, in the generic political sense however, most people used it to refer to the idea that the American government was destined, even divinely ordained to establish uninterrupted political authority across the entire North American continent, from one ocean to the other. These people didn't include many Mexicans."

Jane watched as Mr. DeMartino's face fell slightly, "Very good Dean, almost _suspiciously_ good given your grade transcript from your _previous_ school," Mr. DeMartino's eye bulged as he waited for a reply, which came in the form of a non-committal shrug. The disgruntled teacher gave a gruff sigh and set his eyes on the rest of the class.

Jane was impressed; the new kid was smart without being smug, cute but didn't appear vain, able to stand up to teachers without boasting and he wasn't an attention-seeker but whether he liked it or not, he had her's. Lost in her thoughts, she had missed Mr. DeMartino's latest assault on the witless Kevin and Brittany, and flinched as he yelled at the class.

"…I want a volunteer with the answer. _Now_!" Dean sighed and glanced around the class, no one had given any indication they knew the answer. He raised his hand, "Dean, stop showing off."

Dean stared down at the sloppy wet mess of pasta, béchamel sauce and tomato paste that should have been a lanagna. He looked up and glanced around the small circular table, at which the rest of his family were seated. Little had been said since Dean had arrived home that afternoon, beside the usual customary greetings. As Dean thought about it, little had been said to him since he had arrived home from Buxton three days prior. His mother had given him a rushed pep talk that morning, in which she had warned him to behave and not cause trouble, but his father had yet to say a word. The closest Jake had come to communication with his eldest child was a series of neanderthalian grunts, so it came as a surprise to Dean when Jake cleared his throat and began to speak.

"So... Dean... How was the first day of school?" Jake's gaze flashed to his wife and nodded; clearly the breach of silence that Jake and Dean had sustained over the past few days wasn't his idea.

Dean looked at Helen, raised an eyebrow, then turned to Jake, "My principal's a ruthless dictator that governs the school using methods akin to Hitler or Stalin, my teachers hate me because I know all the answers,"

"Oh, there must be something positive about your new school?" Helen interrupted.

"Well, there is a colourful selection of idiots in my class," Dean mused.

"Well, what about the self-esteem class? The school called me this afternoon and informed me that you will be attending the class after school most days."

Quinn scoffed, "You failed the test?" she laughed.

Dean looked at Quinn perplexed, "Test?" he asked.

"You know, the test with two people talking," Quinn rested an elbow on the table and pointed her fork at Dean, "You didn't say anything smart-assed, like I don't know, it was a herd of wild ponies running free across the plane, did you?"

Dean shook his head, "No, I never took the test. Li said she was putting me straight into the class because of my track record at Buxton."

"She overruled the school's psychologist?" Helen asked in a concerned tone.

"To say Li overruled her is implying the psychologist had a say; Li went completely over her head."

Helen smiled at Dean, "I'll see what I can do about it,"

"Don't worry about it," Dean interrupted, "Li's just trying to establish the pecking order- show me who's boss. She'll find a way to make me suffer one way or another. Let her do it the class only goes for a few weeks, I'm sure I'll cope. I mean, how bad can it be?"

**Part 4**

_If I had to sum up my first day at Lawndale High in one word, interesting would be in the ballpark of adjectives I'd have used. My second day had truly been one of revelations, with introductions dealt with I was able to sit back and take in the workings of the school._

_I discovered that many of my teachers had lost the enthused ideals that had once filled them when they were fresh out of college. Slowly but surely the knowledge that their teachings had little impact on their students had ground them down and made them bitter, hollow shells of the teachers they had once been. One in particular stood out; Ms. Barch, my Science teacher, although her depleted joy for teaching stemmed from something deeper then the brainless answers from the dimwitted lackeys of Lawndale …_

Dean sat quietly at a desk toward the front of the class. He turned in his chair to survey the rest of students in the room, realizing the strong female presence in the first few rows of desks. In fact, he was the only male in the front section of the class; every other male student was seated in the back rows.

As Dean pondered this abnormality his thoughts were interrupted by the shrill, nasally voice of his science teacher.

"Class, put your books away, it's pop quiz time." Ms. Barch called as she walked toward her desk and surveyed the students, flipping through the large pile of paper she had been carrying. Her brow furrowed as she glanced at the top sheet and she let out a sigh. "It seems class we have yet another student, and a filthy male at that,"

Dean's ears pricked as he heard her speak and he looked up from the book he had been returning to his bag.

"Dean Morgendorffer, raise your hand." She barked, her eyes narrowing in on him as he obliged. "It says here to keep an eye on you, that you're a known trouble maker,"

"Excuse me?" Dean's voice was strong. He paid no attention to the collective gasp that sounded out behind him.

"Excuse you? You males are all the same; constantly making excuses. It's not my fault I don't take you anywhere. I didn't mean to leave you waiting three hours at the restaurant I had to work late. Working late my ass, banging your secretary behind the office's water-cooler…"

Dean's eyes widened as the tirade continued and he felt himself shift back into his chair as an ineffective means of escaping the woman; suddenly the seating plan made sense.

"… What do you have to say for yourself?" Ms. Barch had approached Dean's desk during her speech and now towered over him, her virulent gaze bore into his.

"I…err…" Dean stammered as he waited for the surprise to subside, "I think," Dean's rebuttal was interrupted by Ms. Li's voice floating through his head 'As of right now you are on a one strike system; you mess up just once and you're out.'

Ms. Barch raised an eyebrow, "You think what?"

"Nothing." He replied and let his gaze fall to the desk.

_Yes, Ms Barch had been stripped of her compassion by a philandering ex-husband and felt it necessary to take it out on any and all males she had come in contact with since. The woman was in dire need of some loving, or a bucket load of Prozac, or both. Who was I to play doctor?_

_Amongst other things I had also discovered the meals offered by the cafeteria were little better than prison food, and in the process I learned that Ms. Li was perhaps the most corrupt being I had so far come across._

Dean stood behind the dozens of other students in the cafeteria's cattle run, waiting to collect their meals. He shifted slowly toward the service area and dragged the tray across the metal bench with him. His mind a million miles away, Dean jumped as he heard the wet splat of food that fell onto his plate. He examined the colorless food like substance and grimaced as he looked up at the lunch lady.

"What is or was this?" he asked.

The stocky woman raised her eyebrows and shrugged, "Vegetable protein mix."

"Gruel?" Dean asked a little shocked, even the food at Buxton had been better that this.

"Budget cuts." The woman sighed.

Dean opened his mouth to reply but was interjected by two students he had learnt were Brittany and Kevin; the school's darling couple. Dean turned as he heard them speak.

Kevin pulled at his shirt triumphantly, "These new uniforms are heaps better that the new ones from last year,"

Brittany smiled, "I know isn't Ms. Li generous? Our new pom-poms are coming next week! Just in time for the start of the new season." Brittney's voice inflected.

"Oh Babe, that's going to make your cheers heaps better" Kevin said.

"I know right? And now with the new uniforms the team is sure to start winning and break the three year losing streak!"  
Dean's eyes widened; it was becoming apparently obvious the matter was more a case of misdirected monies than insufficient finances.

"I hope so, if the uniforms don't work, the new gym equipment definitely will." Kevin continued.

Dean shook his head, collected his 'meal' and walked toward an empty table.

_Thankfully not everything about my second day had been bad. At the end of the classes, as I was preparing myself for the first of my self esteem classes, I happened upon a salvaging beacon of light from the dark haze of the student body._

Dean stood at his locker, barely managing to juggle the stack of heavy textbooks in his arms and gave a tired sigh as he was faced yet again by the obstacle that was Kevin and Brittany. For the third time that day he had the arduous task of interrupting the pair as they continued the gratuitous public display of affection in front of his locker. So far he had spent the greater part of the last five minutes trying to gain their attention, but to no avail.

"Excuse me." He tried once more, this time his voice louder than previous attempts.

A hand was placed on his shoulder from behind and a husky feminine voice whispered in his ear, "You'll never get anywhere like that, football folk tend to respond better to high-pitched noises,"

"What like dogs?" he answered as he turned to the speaker.

The first thing he noticed was the piercing crystal-blue eyes, set off by a boarder of long raven eyelashes. A cheeky smirk graced her dark crimson lips, the reflected gleam of the fluorescent lights glimmered across the shine of her lipstick as she nodded her head.

"Exactly," she chuckled. Her right hand disappeared into the pocket of her black shorts then reappeared, now holding a small silver coach's whistle. The smile broadened as she held it to her lips and blew.

The pair watched as the footballer stood to attention and ran down the hall, his perky partner following him in a huff.  
Dean chuckled gratefully and turned to Jane, "Thanks," he said as he opened his locker.

Jane opened the adjacent locker and looked at Dean, "No problem. It was the least I could do, seeing as they have recently migrated from mine." Jane shut her locker and turned to Dean, "I'm Jane, Jane Lane." She held out her hand, Dean looked at it. "It's okay, it's clean." She smiled.

Dean took it, "Dean Morgendorffer."

"I know, you're in a few of my classes. It's nice to officially meet Mr. Mysterious,"

"Mr. Mysterious? I'm been called many names but mysterious was never a term of endearment used to describe me," Dean took back his hand and shut his locker.

"Oh come on, you're big news," Dean raised a questioning eyebrow and waited for Jane to continue. "The school is awash with theories of who you are; being seen with Quinn Morgendorffer on your first day drove up the interest a little,"

"You know Quinn?"

"Please, everyone knew her with in fifteen minutes of her walking through the front doors. But I have to wonder, why your parents would choose to enroll you a month later than your sister?"

"You know Quinn's my sister?" Dean asked. From what Quinn had told him, she was making positive that none of 'her' crowd would know they were siblings, more in fear of being seen as a troublemaker, or God forbid, unpopular by association. Dean and Jane began to slowly walk down the hall.

"Believe it or not I can put two and two together; two kids with the same last name enrolling in school within a month of each other seems more than a coincidence."

"Oh, it's just Quinn isn't the most forthcoming person when it comes to revealing her family lineage."

"Fair enough, but I find it hard to believe she could manipulate your parents into holding off on your enrolment day, just because she wanted to fool the in crowd. So spill, why enroll so late?"

Dean side-glanced Jane, a little stunned at her boldness. "I was expelled from my last school," he said, unsure as to how much he wanted to reveal to a stranger.

Jane gave a low whistle, "Wow, explains why Barch said you're on Li's watch list,"

"You saw that?"

"Hey, don't feel bad, she does that every lesson. All the guys just put up with it and hope to God she doesn't single them out. I have to admit, I was kind of hoping for a few words to put her in her place, like you did in History."

"Mr. DeMartino right, the one with the pulsating eye? I can't believe he go so angry over a correct answer,"

"Shocked is probably a better word, you'll know when his angry,"

"What, does the eye explode?" he grinned.

"God I hope so," Jane smiled fiendishly and checked her watch, "Oh, I have to go,"

"Oh," Dean replied rather dejectedly, this was the first time he had had a real conversation since he had arrived at Lawndale. He then remembered the Self-Esteem class, realizing he had no idea where it was. "Actually, do you know where room 155B is?"

Jane smiled. "Follow me; I'm headed that way now."

"You have low self esteem?" he asked incredulously.

Jane shrugged, "Ms Manson got hold of one of my art books and she found a few macabre surrealist drawings and suggested I take the class. What about you?"

"Given my past, Li put me straight in. She said my constant battles with authority were a problem,"

"Problems with authority, am I going to have to keep my eye on you?" she teased.

Dean shrugged, "Mostly teachers, a few couldn't handle my brand of humorous wit. I unfortunately have a low tolerance for stupidity, something my old teachers had in abundance,"

"Then this should be interesting. Doesn't stand a chance…" she mused.

"What's that supposed to mean? I can handle a self esteem class." Dean said a hint of defiance in his voice.

"I didn't mean you." She smiled as they rounded the corner and stood in front of classroom 155B.

**Part 5**

It became apparent what Jane had meant as he watched his Self-Esteem and soon to be English teacher talk. Mr. O'Neill was a softly spoken, seemingly timid man. Within minutes of starting the class he had broken out in a light nervous sweat as he stuttered on his words.

"Es…Esteem, a… teen…"

The man was clearly in need of listening to his own teachings, Dean watched as Mr. O'Neill retrieved a handkerchief from the top pocket of his shirt and mopped the glean from his brow. Dean shook his head; taking pot-shots off this man would be too easy, like shooting fish in a barrel.

As Dean listened to the teacher talk his brow furrowed, the Teacher wasn't making any sense; 'realizing your actuality'. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Dean raised his hand and looked at Mr. O'Neill, who in turn, ignored Dean's questioning stance, let his eyes drop to his feet and allowed his speech to become rapid one word flowing into the next.

"Mr. O'Neill?" Dean prompted.

"Ah… It's not time for questions yet, that comes later."

"I just want to know what 'realizing your actuality' means."

Mr. O'Neill looked pleadingly at Dean, "Just… Just let me finish? Then there's going to be a video." He said and continued to recite his lesson.

As Dean lowered his hand he felt the presence of the person behind him lean in close and he heard Jane sultry voice whisper past his ear.

"He doesn't actually know what he's talking about. He has the whole speech memorized." her words brushed over the side of his face and danced across his cheek; a sensation he enjoyed more than he'd care to admit.

Dean turned his head to face Jane, "Then how does he expect us to learn anything if we don't know what he's talking about?" he replied.

"Don't worry, I've got the answers," Jane said as she slipped back into her chair, "I've taken the course six times."

Dean nodded as he turned back to face the front of the class.

Dean and Jane strolled lazily down the quiet street, letting the pre-dusk sun warm their backs, as it began to settle below the horizon. Dean was enjoying his break from routine, though in the back of his mind the knowledge that five PM was coming up fast. His brow furrowed as he thought, his parents would soon be home and if he and Jane were to continue at their leisurely pace, he would not be. Dean's penance for his behavior at Buxton hadn't been discussed at length, and having never been in this situation before, Dean was unaware of the usual procedure; he guessed a grounding would be the most obvious punishment.

"…Then they divide the boys and girls up into two separate groups and a female councilor talks to the girls and a male councilor talks to the guys. The female councilor talks about body image, not too sure about the males. Although a classroom full of guys and a male teacher, one can only guess,"

_'Nocturnal emissions.' _Dean thought, a slight smile ghosted his lips as he turned to Jane.

"I don't get it. If you know all the answers, why don't you just take the test and get out? You can have your afternoons back," Dean asked a little perplexed.

Jane smiled as replied, "Oh, I could pass the test, I just choose not to,"

"You purposely flunk the test?"

"Uh-huh, I like having low self-esteem; it makes me feel special." Jane smiled.

Dean smiled briefly and shook his head, "You're one strange girl."

"Don't you just love it?"

Dean entered the house and prepared himself for the onslaught of concerned parental commentary over his whereabouts. He saw that both of his parents' cars were parked in the drive, which meant one of two things; there had been a tragic accident involving Quinn or, God forbid, Helen and Jake were taking time out of their busy schedules to focus on him. Dean shuddered at the thought. The noxious scent that Dean had come to know as 'Mad Dog's Chili Concoction' wafted to Dean as he entered the kitchen.

"Hello Dean." Jake said, his tone stern although softer and less struggled than it had been the night before.

Dean looked at his mother who had been setting the dinner table, she had paused and looked at Dean. Helen rose her eyebrows and ushered her head toward Jake.

Dean nodded to Jake, "Sir."

Helen, sensing the imminent stall in conversation spoke up, "How was your day, Dean?"

"Fine," Dean shrugged as he set his bag in the corner of the kitchen floor.

"Just fine? How was your self esteem class?"

"The teacher's a hack, clearly in need of taking the class himself. Although I think I managed to make a friend," Dean said with a little disbelief, he had never been a social creature, even if he had wanted to, the caliber of guys to pick from at the academy were pretty low.

"Really?" Jake said with a little too much surprise, he quickly recovered and repeated himself in a more subdued tone, "Really, that's great,"

Helen shot a look at Jake that clearly meant 'don't push it' then turned to Dean, "That wonderful Dean, maybe you would like to invite them around after school one afternoon?"

"Ah, sure. I'll ask if they're available to meet our whole wacky family; that's a sure fire way to cement a friendship that's barely begun. Anyway, aren't I supposed to be grounded or something?"

Helen and Jake exchanged looks then turned to Dean.

"While your father and I feel strongly that what you did was wrong, we understand your reasoning behind your actions. So, we feel it's appropriate to ground you with a non parole period of two weeks."

Dean shrugged, "Fair enough. What else am I going to do, go shopping at the mall?" Dean scoffed, "Which reminds me, where's Quinn?"

"She has a Fashion Club meeting tonight, so you have us all to yourself, isn't that great?"

Dean saw through Helen's exaggerated upbeat demeanor,_ 'Somehow, it feels like I'm getting the raw end of the deal.'_

"Great," Dean dead panned.

Dean stood at his locker and blew the silver coach's whistle he had been given from Jane's stash. What a girl was doing with upwards of twenty whistles was beyond him, he had asked and her answer had been about an abstract sculpture she was working on that was still in the concept stages.

He watched with a bemused smile as the dim-witted quarterback fell, once again, for the nifty trick and sped down the hall toward the football field.

"Every time," Jane's voice came from his side.

"Mmm, simple yet effective," Dean mused as he turned his attention to Jane.

"So I was thinking," Jane started.

"God help us all," Dean interjected, a smirk pinching the corners of his mouth.

"Ha, ha. Maybe, since I have the answers and possibly, if you can be coerced, to be a partner in crime… We can take the self-esteem test and have our afternoons back. What do you say?"

"Uh, I suppose, although I doubt Li would let me out that easily, remember I'm not there voluntarily. It's worth a shot." Dean said as he shut his locker and turned to Jane, who presented him with a few A4 photocopies.

"Cool, read over these during the day and we can take the test this afternoon, if you're up to it."

Dean nodded and watched Jane walk to class. He then redirected his eyes at the notes she had left with him. The answers seemed simple enough; basic common sense really. He had no doubt in his mind that he'd be able to pass the class that afternoon, although he couldn't help wonder what Li would have in store for him when he aced the test after only two lessons.

**Part 6**

_I probably should have gone with my gut instinct and waited the classes out. In hindsight the Self-Esteem classes were tolerable, they did tend to impede on any after school plans but let's face it, I'm not exactly Mr. Popular, nor was my social calendar abuzz with activity. Although I have to admit watching Ms. Li's face morph with fury was pretty fun..._

"Self-esteem is important because..." Mr. O'Neill read the first question tentatively and glanced up at Dean.

"It's a quality that will stand us in good stead the rest of our lives." Dean replied in perfect monotone.

Mr. O'Neill seemed to relax a little as he breathed a sigh of relief. He then turned to Jane. "The next time I start to feel bad about myself..."

Jane glanced at Dean and smirked before giving her answer, "Stand before the mirror, look myself in the eye and say, "You are special. No one else is like you."

Mr. O'Neill's brow rose and his surprise was evident, "Wow, you two really have been paying attention. Golly!" He looked down at his notes, "Now, there's no such thing..."

"As the right weight," Jane began.

"Or the right height," Dean said.

"There's only what's right for me," Jane continued.

"Because me is who I am." Dean dead panned.

Mr. O'Neill clasped his hands together and let out a joyous sob, "I don't think I need to go on. This is truly remarkable; Jane you've taken this class five-"

"Six." Jane corrected.

"Six times, and Dean, graduating the class after only two lessons, that's incredible. I have to inform Ms. Li!" Mr. O'Neill jumped up and ran from the room.

"I was afraid he'd say that." Dean said as he watched the teacher leave.

"Oh come on, what's the worst that can happen?" Jane asked.

"This is Li we're referring to. She is the one who put me here for the sole purpose of humiliating me, to send me down a peg or two."

"So worst comes to worst you're stuck here 'til the end of the month then you will have to retake the test," Jane shrugged.

"I hope so," Dean muttered as he heard two sets of footsteps approaching the classroom that Jane and Dean were standing in.

Ms. Li and Mr. O'Neill entered the room with opposing looks on their faces. Mr. O'Neill had a broad smile plastered across his face; Dean would have sworn he could see a glistening tear of joy roll down the apple of his cheek. Ms. Li, on the other hand, bore a scowl so deep her eyebrows almost engulfed her eyes and her lips were pursed tightly. She took a deep breath and leaned on the table and set her steely gaze upon Dean.

"Mr. Morgendorffer. Ms. Lane. It seems a congratulations is in order. Two firsts, first time someone we had all but given up hope for graduating the class," Ms. Li nodded to Jane stiffly. "And the first time someone has passed the class after only two lessons, you even got all the questions right that covered material not taught yet." Li raised an eyebrow toward Dean and stood straight, planting her hands firmly on her hips. "Now standard protocol would call for an assembly to inform your classmates of your achievement, but I can't help but feel there has case of foul play here. Purely instinctual, seeing as there is no hard evidence to confirm cheating. In any case, I've contacted your parents to discuss the issue further. If you will both follow me," She turned and began to walk toward the door, Mr. O'Neill at her heels, "Not you Timothy, you've done enough."

Dean and Jane exchanged glances and followed the principal to her office, where they were both ushered to take a seat, and Ms. Li retreated to her room. The minutes crawled past as the two teens waited for their principal to reappear. The silence was broken by the clop clop of stilettos echoing through the corridor.

"…Yes Eric, I know I said I'd be available all afternoon but something has come up!" Helen entered the office waiting room and spied her eldest child. "Yes well it's important… Something to do with the school… No it's not a shooting!... Just because no one died doesn't mean it's not important… No, no one needs representation, Goodbye Eric." Helen flipped her phone and put it in her briefcase and set her eyes on Dean, and arched a questioning eyebrow. "What happened?"

Before Dean had a chance to answer a tall, raven-haired tattooed young man joined the growing party in the waiting area. He looked around dazed before spotting Jane and walking over, taking a seat beside her.

"Woah, brings back memories." The young man shook his head.

The office door swung open and Ms. Li greeted the guardians of Dean and Jane, "Ah, we're all here, Mrs. Morgendorffer-"

"Please, call me Helen,"

Ms. Li smiled tersely, "Helen and Dean if you'd like to come in."

Dean and Helen followed the principal into her office and took a seat in front of the desk.

"I want to thank you for responding so quickly to my request for a parent teacher meeting."

"That's no problem Angela I like to take an interest in my children's school life, now if you could tell me exactly what's going on here, your secretary was a little brief on the details,"

"Of course, I do appoligize. You have been called here today to discuss your child's graduation of the self-esteem class this afternoon."

"Oh Dean that's great!" Helen turned to Dean and patted him on the arm.

Ms. Li cleared her throat and continued, "However, since he accomplished this after only two lessons, you can forgive me for assuming that he must have cheated,"

Helen set an irksome glare toward Li, "Perhaps, the reason he was able to pass the class is because he never had low self-esteem. Am I correct in saying that you personally placed Dean into this class without the usual evaluation?"

"Well," Ms Li stuttered.

"Am I also correct in assuming you don't have any formal training that gives you the right to judge someone's mental health?"

"I…"

"Then how could you possibly make the call on the status of his self esteem? How are you able to know if he were cheating, when there is no evidence to suggest it? If putting him into the class was to keep an eye on him and have him participate in a school activity, may I suggest something a little more productive?" Helen stood and looked down at Ms. Li and smiled at her; the smug grin contrasting the helpless shocked look on Li's face. "Are we done?"

Ms Li nodded her head.

"Good, and if the other student sitting in the waiting room with her…guardian… is part of this then I suggest they be sent on their way, since the matter is resolved."

"Fine." Ms Li responded bitterly and watched the pair leave, she called out to her secretary and told her to send the Lane siblings on their way.

Angela Li sat and stewed as she went over the scenario once again; the Morgendorffer woman was right, if she wanted to keep an eye on Dean she would have to find a better excuse than self esteem classes, but what? She stood and walk over to the window and looked outside, a smile crept across her lips as she formulated her next move.

"I can't believe how easy that was," Dean marveled as he and Helen drove home.

Helen shot Dean a small smile, "You're lucky. She had no case and she couldn't prove you got the answers off that girl,"

"I… How did you know?"

"Please Dean, give me a little credit. So she's the friend you were talking about?" Helen asked, her tone a little harder than it should have been.

"Yeah, Jane Lane. Not too sure if what we have is defined as friendship though," The car swerved slightly as Helen whipped her head around to Dean; she wasn't exactly prepared to do the sex talk, that was Jake's job. Helen had to give that speech to Quinn when the time came.

Dean chuckled lightly, "I'm not having sex with her, come on we only just met. What we have is an understanding, we share common opinions," Dean said vaguely.

"Which are?" Helen asked.

"We share the common opinion that people, well the general population are idiots and an understanding that contact with such people should be kept to a minimum. These people include a majority of the staff and students at Lawndale High."

Helen nodded, unsure if this answer was any less disturbing than the last, "Just do me a favor and play ball with Li, let me know what she is making you do so I can keep tabs on her, just… Just don't get into too much trouble, okay?"

Dean nodded, "Okay, I'm just glad I'm done with those classes and my life can get back to normal."

~~~  
End Chapter 1


	2. Playing Nice

Chapter 2

Part 1

It was a bright sunny Wednesday morning. The sky, a cool vivid blue, contrasted against the warm golden glow of the early morning sun as it began to rise above the suburban skyline. It was a perfect late September morning, the same as it had been the day before and Dean undoubtedly guessed, it would be again tomorrow. The high pitched chirps of the avian wildlife were drowned out by the hard clomps of his sister's shoes as they hit the pavement ahead of him. As Dean walked the hypnotic thumps drew his mind from the lucidity he had managed to acquire since waking less than thirty minutes prior.

It had been almost two weeks since I passed the Self-Esteem class, and thought I'd have been moved to the top of Ms Li's most wanted list. I wouldn't have blamed her if she did, the way my Mom cut her down and abolished any chance she thought she may have had to humiliate me by making me stay in the class. Li had been pretty irate the day we left her office and I can remember feeling on edge the morning after as I walked into the school, ready for whatever Li had to offer.

Nothing happened. For two weeks, day after day, nothing happened. There was no retribution, no comeuppance, at least not yet. Ms Li would take action, she just seemed to be biding her time for now.

As Dean plodded along, lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the cessation of his sister's footsteps, nor did he see her slight form standing in the middle of the walkway. It was only when her outstretched palm stopped him did he realize.

"You're doing it again," Quinn sighed agitatedly.

Dean's brow furrowed, "Doing what?"

"You're following me," she sighed.

"Quinn, we attend the same school. We both walk to said school. One of us is bound to follow the other."

"You know what I mean," Quinn said as she drew her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes.

Dean shook his head with a bewildered smile, "Unfortunately Quinn, I don't. Would you care to enlighten me?"

"Look, you're just walking too close, that's all. If anyone from school…" Quinn drifted off as she saw the look on Dean's face. Dean arched a questioning eyebrow, a sarcastic remark curled on his tongue, waiting to bite. Quinn quickly re-evaluated her next words. "It's just you're kind of you know-"

"Unpopular?" he offered.

"Sort of, but you're a trouble-maker and a bit of a weirdo- there are so many rumors going around. I have a public image to uphold, if I'm seen too often with you, I could be seen as one too."

Dean shook his head, "Since when did that stuff matter to you? You were always a bubbly person, and never had a shortage of friends, but you were never one of those vapid "cool" kids that are self obsessed and demean others for fun," Dean's patience began to wane.

"Dean, it's just the way things work. I'm not ten years old any more, with pigtails and a doll. I'm not the little girl that you remember when Mom and Dad sent you away. I've grown up, I have to deal with my own issues and I don't need you adding to them. If people find out you're really my brother then-"

"You've really been telling people we're not related?" Dean asked in disbelief, he could feel his temper begin to flare; he always thought Quinn would stick up for him, like she had done when they were kids. It both saddened and infuriated him to see the real Quinn Morgendorffer; a spoilt selfish brat. Never having to go through any hardships, or deal with the pressure of living up to other's expectations or carry on a legacy. She had everything handed to her on a silver platter and the ease of her life was starting to show.

"Well, when I first started I told people I was an only child,"

"Why?" Dean interjected. 'Why not?' he thought, she had been an only child for most of her adolescent life, every whim catered for. Dean could feel the jealous anger curl in the pit of his stomach an emotion he had learned to suppress when it came to Quinn. He cursed himself for allowing it to bubble so close to the surface.

"I don't know, it was easier that way. I didn't have to explain that you were away, and who would it have hurt? It's not like you were ever supposed to meet them,"

"So you just pretend I never existed?" Dean asked incredulously. He looked around, suddenly aware of the attention they were receiving from the people of the neighborhood.

"I didn't," Quinn's eyes darted around, saw the audience they had attracted then spoke again, her voice a hushed whisper. "I didn't mean to upset you, how was I meant to know you'd get yourself expelled and have to come and live back home again? Which by the way was a huge setback in my plans, I had just gotten Dad to a point where he was going to extend curfew to midnight and then Buxton called. Now I'm back to square one, nine PM on a school night and eleven on the weekends and no more than three dates during the week. How am I supposed to keep up with the other girls under those conditions?"

"I must have missed the memo notifying that courtship is now a competitive sport," he dead panned, the sarcastic remark barely taking the edge off.

"Ugh! I'm not playing tennis on a date; those culottes are so last season."

Dean scoffed and looked at her earnestly, 'she wasn't serious was she, surely she's not that dumb?' Before he had a chance to speak, he was interrupted.

"Quinn, Quinn, hey Quinn!"

Dean turned slowly and saw the offending speakers; a group of three teen boys who were bounding up to the pair like a trio of puppies.

"Hi Quinn, can I hold your books?" the brunette asked eagerly, taking them from Quinn's hands before she had a chance to answer.

Not to be outdone, the dark haired boy pounced, "Hey Quinn can I carry your… pencil?"

The third boy looked around, "Hey Quinn can I carry your… got anything else?"

Dean raised an eyebrow and watched as Quinn fished out a hair tie, "A scrunchie?"

"Cool," he answered.

Dean scoffed, this display was making him ill. It was pathetic the way the three boys fawned over his sister. Although, truth be told, he was more unnerved by Quinn's allowance of their behavior. Dean shook his head, "Careful now, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself with that scrunchie." He said sarcastically as he began to walk toward the school.

The three boys watched as Dean left, "Hey Quinn is that your brother?" the blond asked.

Quinn scowled at him, "Don't pry Jerome,"

"I'm Jamie," the blond stressed.

Quinn shrugged, "Whatever." She said dismissively and also began to walk toward the school.

The three 'J's' looked at each other, "You know I hear that Quinn's brother was in a mental hospital, and he escaped," Joey said.

"Well I heard his parents locked him up in the attic since he was born and the only reason he's allowed out now is because the neighbors saw him when they were moving in," Jamie added.

"You're both wrong. I heard he was in a military academy and he got expelled for starting a riot. They say five kids died that day," Jeffy said in a grave tone.

The three boys looked at each other then ahead to where Quinn was, "Quinn, wait!" all three yelled in unison and began to sprint to catch up.

Part 2

Left with his thoughts as he walked the remaining distance to school by himself, Dean's mood darkened. Over the course of the past few weeks he had seen a huge difference in his sister and he was sad to admit that he was beginning to resent her. Gone was the child-like whimsical way in which Quinn viewed the world; her naivety and eagerness to please once cherished attributes seemed to be her downfall. Her time was now spent discussing the pros and cons of miniskirts and whether or not 'X' was suitable to date based on looks, wealth and popularity. Quinn had turned into a shallow self absorbed princess, and he hated her for that. Although in the deep recesses of his mind he knew it wasn't entirely Quinn's fault, his parents had done little to prevent the transformation. Always one business meeting away from a 'real' family dinner, their lack of influence in her life had seen her turn to friends and dates to avoid another quiet dinner for one.

Dean sighed in frustration as he stalked into the entrance of Lawndale high, just in time for the first period bell. He walked idly to his locker, there was no rush to get to class. The first lesson of his day was Physical Education and those lessons were set aside for the coach to work out new plays for the football team. Dean collected his gym clothes from his locker and headed for the boys change room.

~~~

"I don't care if you're trying your best; we need to start winning games." Ms. Li growled in frustration as her eyes narrowed on the school's football coach, Mr. Gibson. "The P.T.A are getting suspicious of the distribution of school funds; some are even questioning why the football team is getting new uniforms and equipment."

"Well the uniforms from last year-" Mr. Gibson started meekly.

"Are you questioning my distribution of the schools monies?"

"No Ma'am…It's just… No one is trying out for the team, we hold the try outs but-"

"Then find another way of scouting for talent, you teach P.E don't you?" Li asked.

The coach nodded hesitantly, "We would need to convince the students to-"

"You don't tell the students that they're trying out; you let them know after. You don't give them a chance to back out, honestly are you sure you have worked with teenagers before, because I'm beginning to wonder," Ms Li huffed and continued before the coach had a chance to respond. "Today's youth have no community pride or spirit. Save for a few, they are mostly a bunch disaffected self-indulgent S.O.B's. I blame the media and the parents, if only we could still beat it out of them..." Ms Li trailed off and looked vacantly out the window.

The coach stared at the principal with equal parts horror and respect, "Angela, it still doesn't solve the problem of getting the kids to agree to try out, whether they know they are or not,"

Angela directed her gaze back to the coach, "Just say you're going to teach them the finer points of football and, I don't know, practice kicking goals. Take the names of the top three kids that aren't on the team and give them to me."

"You can't force the kids to play," Gibson said slowly.

"Of course not, but thanks to the new closed-circuit television system that was installed over the summer, it's only a matter of time before I have enough to...persuade them to." Li's lips curled into a malicious smirk.

The coach nodded dutifully, left the office then began a brisk walk to the football field.

~~~

Dean stood alone on the fringe of a group of his gathered classmates as they waited for their teacher to arrive. He had opted out of joining the conversation, instead he chose to listen in. An option he immediately regretted as tidbits of the heated discussion reached his ears.

"...Sure if you want to be stuck at first base for six months," said one guy.

"And I heard she makes you like, talk about your feelings and stuff," said another.

"Well she is a freshman, what more do you expect? I don't know why you bother with them. Although there is one freshman I'd go for, unfortunately there's a waiting list for her. On the plus side I know she'll go to second base after three dates and she'll kiss on the first,"

Dean rolled his eyes, as useful as this information was he would rather not be privy to it, something about the conversation made him uncomfortable; listening to other guys talk that way about girls that were the same age as his sister.

"That's Quinn Morgendorffer right? What I wouldn't give to take her out. She's definitely on my get to know list, if you know what I mean."

A collective laugh rippled through the group as Dean glowered, suppressing the anger that flared once again no thanks to Quinn. He had just managed to rid himself of the ire that had filled him that morning. He was somewhat thankful when minutes later a whistle was blown signifying that the coach had finally arrived.

"Alright men, take a knee. Today we're going to be learning the finer points of football," he announced as he threw the ball at Kevin. "We're practicing…ah learning kicking. Kevin, you can be the holder," the coach looked at the clipboard in his other hand, "Morgendorffer, you're up."

It took every bit of self control Dean had not to turn and attack the jock that had spoken ill of Quinn. Even if he had lashed out, he wouldn't be doing himself any favors; beside the fact that the jock was at least twice the size of him and could easily have crushed Dean to a bloodied pulp, Quinn wouldn't appreciate him coming to her defense like that, especially since she was an only child and as far as the student body of Lawndale knew, he didn't exist. Above all, Li was waiting for him to slip up so she could exact her revenge for the self-esteem bungle the week prior.  
Dean walked over to Kevin who held the ball to the ground a hundred feet from the goal post and he sized up the kick.

As Dean concentrated on the ball, the boy's voices got louder, their comments cruder. Somewhere in his mind, Dean registered that the topic had moved from Quinn to another girl, but it didn't matter; the spark had been lit and if he wasn't careful he was going to explode. Dean's ears began to ring and his blood boiled. He took a deep breath, and felt his jaw clench as he ran to the ball. He drew his leg back, swung hard and his foot connected with the ball. It soared high into the air, across the field and directly through the middle of the white goal posts. It landed with a soft thump on the grass in the end zone.

The class stood still, the boyish banter died as the boys stood slack jawed, visibly shocked at the ease in which the new Morgendorffer kid was able to score the goal; not even the team's kicker was that adept.

Dean found himself being shook, and realized the coach had him in a bear hug, "Son, Li said I should wait but you have to play for the Lawndale Lions,"

Dean's eyes grew wide and he swallowed hard as he observed the other boys joyous faces, the reality of what just happened began to sink in, "You... You want me on the football team?"

Part 3

"No... No, a million times, no." Dean shook his head. "There is no way in hell I am going to play football." he said as he entered his room and sat on the end of his bed.

"Dean, if you-"

"No, Mom I'm not going to do it." Dean reasserted. "She can't make me either, I checked."

Helen smiled warmly, "You might like it. You used to play," she offered.

"I was five." Dean replied impassively. "I also used to play Cowboys and Indians. By your logic I should go and invest in a good plastic gun, a pair of leather chaps and start riding the broom around like a horse on the off chance that since I did it over a decade ago, I might just enjoy it now."

Helen shook her head, "Always with the sarcasm. Look Dean, I know you're not too thrilled on the idea of playing football, but think of it as something to put on your college application,"

"Yeah, because football is the answer to get in to the college of my dreams, you know how I always wanted to play on the varsity team, writing was just my fallback." Dean said sarcastically.

Helen rolled her eyes and sighed. "It couldn't hurt. After the events of your last few months at Buxton your school record has taken quite a hit, even without the expulsion warning you failed two classes, and your attitude towards the academy and the teachers was less than desirable,"

"I fail to see how playing football is going to help."

"It will show that you are able to function as part of a team, that you are able to take and follow directions, and that you are able to do this while maintaining and hopefully improving your grades." Helen said.

Dean diverted his gaze to a small dirty spot on the carpet in the corner of his room.  
'As much as it pained me to admit it, Mom was right. I knew I would have to something to redeem scholastic record after Buxton, but football?'

"How much?" Helen asked as she eyed Dean.

Dean's gaze snapped up and met his mother's, "How much what?"

"How much will I have to give you to make you do this?" she reiterated as she pulled her wallet from her pocket and waved it slightly at Dean.

"You're bribing me?" Dean asked.

"Think of it as a financial incentive." Helen responded with a smirk.

"So a bribe?" Dean said. "One hundred dollars."

"Thirty," Helen bartered.

"Sixty."

"Fifty and the gold card for the afternoon."

"I think you're forgetting which child you're talking to, I'm not Quinn. The gold card isn't that great of a motivator for me." Dean said as he folded his arms.

"Fine. Fifty dollars and… A pass on the next family outing." Helen said finally.

Dean pondered the offer momentarily, then stood and took the cash, "Done." He replied and shook his mother's hand.

"Great. I'll call Mr. Gibson and he can inform Ms. Li." She said as she left the room.

Dean groaned and fell against his bed. "Ugh I feel dirty, like I've sold my soul." he spoke into the covers of his bed, the words came out muffled and incoherent.

"Ahem,"

Dean sat and looked up to find Quinn standing in his bedroom doorway, "What do you want?"

"A Jane called for you while you were talking to Mom," she said as she tossed the cordless phone at Dean. It landed with a soft thud on the duvet, a few inches from his hand. "That's not Jane Lane is it?" she asked, Dean could hear the disapproval in her voice.

Dean scowled slightly at her, "So what if it is?"

"Are you two an item?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, we're friends. Why?"

Quinn shrugged, "It's just, now you're on the team your stock has gone up. You can get someone a lot better than Jane Lane. No one in my league mind you, but definitely better than Jane. You have to understand that with the privilege of joining the team, you have been given certain responsibilities. Of them, the most important is to date with in your social class. Footballers date cute girls, and while I'm not saying that Jane isn't cute, she has a certain charm I'm sure, but not-"

"Are you almost done?" Dean interrupted angrily.

Quinn shrugged once more, "Look Dean, I'm just trying to do you a favor. The other boys will expect it. Now I can give you a list of eligible girls at the school so-"

Dean scoffed in disgust, "Get out. Now." he said and escorted Quinn from the room. He pushed the shut the door hard against its frame and shook his head, sighing in frustration.

'How had she allowed herself to get so shallow, did it happen overnight or was it a more gradual transition? Deciding who she would date based on social standing was one thing, but trying to push her system onto me? The notion was outlandish. Who was she to decide who I could or couldn't associate with? If that's what it took to be publically known as Quinn Morgendorffer's brother, count me out.'

Dean walked over to the bed and picked up the phone. He retrieved a note book from his schoolbag, found Jane's phone number and punched in the numbers.

The phone rang out, she mustn't have been home. Jane had mentioned something about a gig at the local youth club on Dega Street. He fell back against the bed a little disheartened, he needed to vent and Jane wasn't home. He glanced at his bedside clock; it was eight-thirty PM. Too early to sleep, too late to go anywhere.

As he let his mind drift once again over his situation he felt his eyelids get heavy and begin to droop.

***

Dean squeezed through the crowded corridor, through the assortment of cliques as he navigated his way to his locker. As he walked he fished through his pockets to find the coaches whistle Jane had given him, so far the search had provided nothing. He cursed silently as he remembered leaving it on the bathroom counter that morning and hoped he had missed the public display of affection for the morning.

Dean rounded the corner and was surprised to find that his locker was free from a Kevin and Brittany tryst, instead, Kevin and a few of the other football players were gathered there, waiting for Dean's arrival.

"Yo, D-man," Kevin greeted as Dean reached his locker and opened it.

"Um, hey." Dean responded as he exchanged books.

"I just wanted to let you know that Brittany's throwing a party tomorrow night. You know Brittany don't you, the really cute head cheerleader?" Kevin held his two hands at chest level and bounced them as if holding two water balloons, as he said cute.

Dean nodded, "I've seen her around, what does the party have to do with me?" Dean asked as he shut his locker.

"Dude, like anyone on the team is invited to a cheerleader's party, it's like a rule right Mack Daddy?" Kevin turned to the dark-skinned male standing to his left.

"I told you to stop calling me that," he reprimanded before turning to Dean. "Hi, I'm Michael Mackenzie, Mack." The teen greeted, Dean nodded in response.

"You can call him Mack-daddy. That's what everyone calls him." Kevin chuckled.

"Nobody calls me that." Mack said to Dean.

"Ah, okay." Dean said hesitantly.

"So, you're coming to the party right?" Kevin asked again.

"I don't-" Dean began.

"Great, it starts at eight." Kevin interjected as he began to walk away.

Dean turned to Mack who shrugged, "He's an idiot, I know, but it beats staying at home on a Friday night." He said as he followed Kevin down the hall.

Dean stood on the spot, bewildered by the exchange that had just taken place. He didn't notice Jane approach him from behind.

"BOO!" she yelled and laughed as Dean jumped and turned to her startled. "What's up?"

Dean shook his head, "I've just been invited to a party by a group of guys that twenty-four hours ago wouldn't have looked twice if I was laying before them, bleeding to death."

"The perks of popularity," Jane smiled.

"I'm not popular." Dean affirmed.

"You're on the football team- you're popular, well more popular than you were yesterday morning." Jane shrugged.

"You know about the team?" Dean had been keen to keep that from Jane as long as possible, Jane didn't seem like a girl that worried about social status, but he wanted her to like him for who he was. He also didn't want her to think that he cared about his place on the social hierarchy.

"The news spread like wild-fire. I knew by third period."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Dean asked.

"I don't know you didn't seem too thrilled about it so I figured it wasn't your idea to tryout."

"No, it wasn't." Dean said darkly. "Now I'm expected to attend this stupid party,"

"Brittany Taylor's party?" Jane asked.

Dean shrugged and repeated the 'boob' gesture Kevin had done.

Jane laughed, "Yeah that would be Brittany."

"How did you know about it?"

"I helped Brittany with an art assignment and she invited me to keep the attractive to unattractive ratio down. So you want to go?"

Dean scoffed, "No. Why do you?"

"I think I could get some great sketches for my life drawing class." Jane replied.

"You take life drawing classes?" Dean asked.

"Sure do, you want to come over this afternoon and I can show you some of them?"

"Sure, why not." Dean said as the bell rang and the pair walked off in different directions to their home rooms.

Part 4

Dean let his finger hover over the dark charcoal drawings as he traced the soft contours of the female form.

"These are really good." Dean said, as he continued to leaf through the art book and admire Jane's work. He stopped at one and rotated his head slightly; a befuddled frown crept across his brow. "This one's quite…" he paused as he searched for an appropriate word.

Jane put down the large folder she was searching and stood. She smiled as she looked over his shoulder then let out a light chuckle, "Feline?" she offered.

"Huh? What do you… Oh, is that her?" Dean's eyes widened as he realized what he was looking at.

Jane nodded and chucked at Dean's discomfort. Recovering Dean turned his head to study the picture from a different angle and squinted. "She seems…nice and judging from that pose very flexible." He said as he turned to the next page.

"She was one of the better models, some of the poses she could hold for the class were amazing." Jane replied as she sat next to him on her bed.

"I didn't know Lawndale taught Life Drawing classes." Dean asked.

"They don't. I took a class over the summer break."

The pair were interrupted by a soft knock coming from Jane's closed bedroom door.

"Yo," Jane called out as it began to open.

"Hey Janey have you seen," Trent paused as he saw Dean sitting on Jane's bed, "Ah… the phone?" He asked in a soft, low-pitched drawl.

Jane rummaged under her bed then stood and handed the cordless phone to her brother. "Where's your phone?" she asked.

Trent scratched the back of his neck and shrugged. "I think it's in my room... somewhere, I'm not too sure."

"No surprises there, that room looks like a bomb hit it." Jane scoffed.

"Hmm, I guess I should clean it up, there's a funky smell starting to come from the closet,"

"There's always been a funky smell coming from your closet." Jane shot back with a smirk.

"Yeah, but it's funkier than usual." Trent replied. He turned from his sister and eyed Dean suspiciously. "I'm Trent, Janey's older brother." His tone remained impassive, but to the observant viewer, Trent seemed wary of the young teen perched on his sister's bed.

"Hi, I'm Dean." Dean replied with a small nod.

Trent nodded, glance at Jane once more and began to walk out; he stopped at the door and opened it wide. "You should probably leave this open." He said to Jane.

"Why?" she asked.

Trent shrugged, "Isn't that something Mom would do if she were here?"

"Probably not." Jane scoffed and began to close the door.

Trent paused and eyed Jane, "Yeah, you're probably right," he replied. "Just… behave yourselves?"

Jane nodded, "Sure thing Mom." Jane chided.

Trent scowled playfully at his sister, "Funny Janey." He replied and left.

Once the door had been closed and Dean heard Trent's retreat down the hall he turned to Jane, "So that's your older brother?"

"Yep, one of them anyway."

"He seemed a little unperturbed about finding you alone with me." Dean said.

Jane chuckled, "He would probably be a little more over protective of me if it didn't require so much effort. Don't get me wrong, he cares and all, I mean he practically raised me but he knows I'm a big girl and I can handle myself."

"Oh. What do you mean he practically raised you?" Dean asked curiously.

"Mom and Dad are artists and are always travelling here and there. I have a few other older brothers and sisters but they split and scattered across the globe when I was younger; Trent was the only one that stuck around so we kind of had to fend for ourselves."

"Wow, I've never met someone with a family that has such a..."

Jane eyed Dean cautiously, "Such a what?" she asked, her voice rapidly hardened.  
"Such a casual approach to life," Dean replied coolly, thankful that the scowl Jane had donned vanished almost instantly. "It's cool."

***

Dean and Jane stood on the front step of Brittany Taylor's house. Dean could feel the base from the music as it pounded at the door. A crash could be heard and was followed by a loud cheer. Dean glanced at Jane hesitantly.

"You know it's not too late, we can still back out a go grab a pizza instead." he said.

"Are you kidding and miss all the crazy hijinks from the party?"

Dean shook his head, "You know you scare me sometimes Lane, you really do."

Jane smirked and knocked on the door. As it opened the full force of the party hit them.

Part 5

The pounding base washed over Dean in thick heavy waves as he entered the Taylor's house; Brittany's house was huge, and at the moment was filled to the brim with drunken teens.

"Oh God," Dean muttered, as Jane dragged him into the crowd.

***

"He's popular because he got a brand new car for his birthday, and she's popular because she lost like, forty pounds over the summer." Tori, the school's resident gossip queen stood with the Fashion Club in the corner of the den. Her eyes spotted Dean and Jane as they weaved their way through the room. "And he isn't really that popular yet, but that's only because he is new and no one really knows much about him."

Quinn followed her gaze and gulped. She excused herself and as she made her way over to Dean she could hear Tori as she continued the conversation. 'And I don't even know why she's here. Jane someone?'

Quinn reached Dean and pulled him aside. She glared at him then shoed away Jane. Jane shrugged and signaled to Dean that she was going to get a drink. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I'm beginning to ask myself the same question." he said flatly as he looked around.

"Well since you are here I have a few people for you to meet, and I am officially warning you- don't be a jackass. No snidey sarcastic remarks." she huffed as she took his arm and dragged him back to the Fashion Club.

"Guys, this is Dean. He's..." she looked at Dean and her brow furrowed, she wasn't quite sure she was ready to tell the Club that Dean was her brother yet. "He's new on the football team."

Dean forced a thin smile as he was introduced to the girls and was forced to listen to their vapid conversation.

The first chance he got he excused himself and went looking for Jane.

***

"Dude, there you are! You have to get your ass inside pronto." Joey cried as the three 'J's' reached Dean who after a fruitless search for Jane, had sort refuge from the party in the small courtyard that came off the kitchen. He was sitting on top of a stone table, his feet resting on the accompanying bench seat.

Dean looked at Joey and raised an eyebrow, "And why would I need to do that?" he enquired as he sat his drink down, placed his hand beside it and leaned back.

"I'm sorry to be the one to break it to you D-man," Dean flinched at his new nickname. "But some guy is in there macking on Jane." Joey replied.

"Oh my God, does Jodie know?" Jamie asked as he alternated his gaze between Dean and Joey.

"Not Mack, mack-ing." Joey reiterated.

"So, Jodie's in on it, like a threesome?" Jamie smiled and nodded his head slyly.

"No Jamie, not a..." Joey shook his head in defeat, "Oh forget it. You're an idiot." Joey turned back to Dean, and saw the smirk on Dean's face. "Well?" Joey asked.

"Well what?" Dean asked as he casually took a sip from the red plastic 'keg cup'. Any chance to mess with three of the most idiotic guys he had met was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"Aren't you going to like, go and stop her?" Jeffy asked perplexed.

Dean shrugged, "Why would I go and do something like that?"

The three 'J's' brow furrowed in unison, "Uh, you don't care if your girlfriend is in the laundry hooking up with another dude?" Joey asked.

Dean pursed his lips and took another sip of his drink. "Nope."

"But... but, why?" Jamie asked, "I'd be pissed off if my girl was hooking up with another guy when she was my date at a party."

Dean smirked and pointed into the kitchen, "Like your date?"

The three boys peered through the kitchen window and saw Quinn leaning up against the counter, another guy; Dean thought his name was Corey, was getting close to her.

"Um..." Joey uttered.

"Excuse me..." Jamie said quietly and the two of them rushed off inside.

Dean chuckled quietly until he heard the shuffled footsteps of the last 'J'. Dean looked at him questioningly. "You okay?" he asked.

Jeffy glanced inside and smiled nervously. "Uh, yeah." he said quietly.

There was a short pause. "Can I help you?" Dean asked impatiently.

"You're Quinn's brother aren't you?" he asked.

"That depends," Dean scoffed. "Who told you."

Jeffy looked confused, "Um Quinn did."

Dean adjusted his weight, sat up straight and shrugged. "Then yeah, we're siblings. Why?"

"I like her. Alot." Jeffy felt his face grow warm, "Does she... I mean, well... Do you know if she's dating anyone?"

Dean sighed, "From what I've seen she dates everyone." Dean rolled his eyes and looked up at Jeffy.

A broad smile crept across Jeffy's face, "So I have a chance?" asked hopefully.

Dean shook his head and shrugged, "Sure I guess. But I think you're going to have to join the queue." He said as he turned and motioned to the kitchen where Jamie, Joey and Corey were arguing.

"You know I should make sure Quinn is okay, I don't see her in the kitchen." Jeffy replied as he began to walk inside. "Thanks."

"No problems," Dean muttered and finished the rest of his drink.

"Hi Dean."

Dean looked up to see Mack approaching, "Hey Mack."

"What are you doing out here?" He asked as he took a seat next to Dean.

"Taking a break from the self obsessed cool kids," Dean said.

"Ouch," Mack replied in mock hurt.

"Oh, not you. You and Jodie are okay." Dean said.

"Just okay?" Mack smirked.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah I know. So where's Jane?" Mack asked.

Dean sighed, "Not you too?"

"What?" he asked.

"Playing twenty questions on my relationship with Jane."

"So you guys are dating?" Mack quirked an eyebrow and turned to Dean.

Dean shook his head in return, "No, we're just friends."

"Oh, okay." Mack shrugged.

Dean glared at Mack, "What?"

"Nothing, I believe you; but you can see why people read into the friendship and see something else."

"No, I don't. We're not a couple. We just get along, that's all."

"Yeah, and you two spend almost all of your time together..." Mack trailed off.

"So?"

"Nothing, but if you were a couple I wouldn't have a problem with it."

"Why would you have a problem with it?" Dean was beginning to get annoyed.

"You know, I'm sure your sister has filled you in, and I'm guessing she has already lined up some more 'appropriate' girls for you to date." Mack chuckled.

"Oh man, don't remind me." Dean shook his head. "All I wanted when I changed schools was to have a normal life, doing normal teenage things."

"I hate to break it to you Dean, but all of this," Mack waved his arms around in the air. "That, in there, is normal teenage stuff. Most guys would kill to be in your position."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"You have practically walked into the football team; you have a bevy of girl's lining up to get a date and this has all happened without you even trying. The whole military school mystery helps your cause I guess."

Dean chuckled; he had heard a few of the stories of how he had been expelled.

"You know one day I will get the true story out of you." Mack chuckled. "Well, I have to go find Jodie. See you tomorrow?" Mack said as he stood.

"Tomorrow?" Dean asked.

"You're debut football game?" Mack replied.

Dean groaned, "Don't remind me."

He watched as Mack went back inside and thought it was time he too should go and find Jane, he had had enough socializing for one day; he was ready to go home.

Part 6

Dean walked into the kitchen in time to see the argument between Quinn's suitors explode into a full blown fight. He glanced around, the three guys had caused enough noise to draw the attention of the entire party and most had flocked to see what was going on. He spotted Jane across the room and began to circle around the sparring match to meet her.

"Hey, there you are. I tried looking for you." Jane yelled when he was within earshot.

Dean shook his head and put his hand to his ear, "Huh?"

"I said..." Jane was interrupted by a loud crash and she turned to see Corey hurl Jamie into the keg. A loud jeer erupted from the crowd as the keg swayed and tipped over, upending the slop bucket beneath it. She turned back to Dean and grabbed him by the wrist, "Come on." She yelled and led him through the house.

"What were you saying in there?" Dean asked once they exited the front door.

"Nothing, just that I couldn't find you earlier, so I had to entertain myself." Jane shrugged.

"I heard you found someone to occupy your time," Dean said with a smirk. "It wasn't that doochey big headed guy that you were making eyes at when we first arrived was it?"

Jane's face reddened slightly and she said nothing in response. Dean chuckled.

"How did you know anyway? I thought we were very discrete." Jane said.

"The Three Stooges told me." Dean replied. After a short pause he continued. "So how was Bobblehead Bobby? Will you be seeing him again?" Dean asked.

"I doubt it, I like my men with a normal head to body ratio." Jane said with a smile.

"On the upside if you did start dating him and a freak flash flood happened to wash across Lawndale you could use him as a floatation device."

"True, that head did look boyant." Jane laughed.

A loud slam drew their attention to the front door behind them, and they turned to see Quinn sit on the stoop. She let out an agitated huff and began to take of her shoes.

"Awww, does Princess Grace have sore feet?" Jane said in a mocking tone.

Quinn's head shot up. "What do you want?" she snapped and glowered at the pair.

"Why aren't you inside giving the victor his spoils?" Dean asked dryly.

"Who?"

"You know the guys that were fighting over you. Larry, Curly and Moe?" Dean replied.

"No, I'm pretty sure one of their names is Jamie." Quinn replied earnestly, and continued to take off her shoes. Dean shook his head and looked at Jane who was suppressing a giggle. Quinn sighed and held up her shoes. "They're ruined." she pouted.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Quinn, you have that many pairs of shoes I don't think losing one pair will matter," He paused and his brow furrowed, "What happened to them anyway?"

Quinn stood and brushed herself off. "They got beer slop on them when the keg was pushed over. It never would have happened if Jamie hadn't called Corey a pansy." Quinn walked over to Jane and Dean.

"No Quinn. It never would have happened if you hadn't been stringing along four guys at the same time." Dean rebutted.

Quinn drew her arms across her chest and sneered at Dean. "You sound just like dad. What do you suppose I do, settle down for just one guy? I only just got here, how am I supposed to know who's the best candidate to date if I spend all my time on just one guy."

Dean stared in disbelief at his sister, snippets of locker-room gossip flashed through his head; maybe the stories weren't all bullshit. He shook his head and turned to Jane.

"Come on, let's go." he said.

Jane and Dean turned to leave.

"Wait!" Quinn called and jogged to them. "I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean it I... It's the other girls. They expect a certain standard of me." Dean raised his eyebrows questioningly, "Well, okay I just figured I'd look more popular if I have guys fighting over me." Quinn's head dropped to the ground. "I just didn't think it would get that far... You're not going to tell Mom and Dad are you?"

Dean sighed, Quinn's twisted logic made a little sense. "Just... ah dammit, never mind."

"So you won't say anything?"

Dean shrugged, "You owe though." He sighed.

Quinn smiled, "Sooo," she drew out the vowel playfully. "Can I get a lift home with you guys? Jane your brother is picking you up yeah?"

Jane shot her an annoyed look, "I thought I wasn't good enough to be seen with?"

"Oh it's okay," Quinn batted her hand in the air. "It's late and I plan on slumping down in the back seat."

Jane looked at Dean, "She isn't serious is she?"

Dean shrugged.

"Whatever." Jane grunted and began to walk down the path.

The three continued to walk to the front gates of the housing estate and waited.

"I thought your brother was supposed to pick us up? He should have been here half an hour ago." Quinn whined. She looked back to the Taylor's house; the party was still raging on.

"Yeah he was supposed to," Jane replied.

"Well, where is he?" Quinn asked impatiently.

"Probably passed out on the sofa down in the basement, one hand on his guitar the other one down his pants," Jane scoffed. "Trent saying that he is going to do something, and Trent actually doing it are two completely different things."

"Well, our curfew is soon," Dean said. "We might as well walk."

Jane nodded and Quinn gave him a look of horror. "I can't walk all the way home, I don't have any shoes to wear." she exclaimed.

Dean shrugged and kept walking. "Then ask one of your boyfriends for a lift." He called out, not bothering to turn around.

"But..." Quinn glanced back to the house once again then sighed in defeat, "Hey guys wait up."

After walking Jane home, Dean and Quinn made their way back to the Morgendorffer abode in silence. As they reached the front door, Dean felt Quinn's hand brush his shoulder.

"Dean,"

Dean turned to face Quinn, "What?"

"Did... Did you mean it when you said you wouldn't tell Mom and Dad about the fight?"

"Believe it or not, yes." Dean sighed. Quinn squealed in delight then flung her arms around Dean, giving him a hug. "Hey calm down. I'm only doing it for leverage in case I mess up and need you to return the favor."

Quinn released Dean, "Well thanks anyway. I forgot what it was like having you around." She grinned and opened the front door. "Goodnight." She replied and started to walk up the stairs. "Oh, and good luck for tomorrow." She added.

Dean sighed and followed her. As he climbed the staircase he began to think of ways that he could get kicked off the team.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Part 1**

"Wakey wakey, hands off snakey!" Jane slowly opened the door to Dean's bedroom and saw his sleeping form under a mess of blankets on his bed.

Dean groaned and rolled over, "Go away Quinn." He mumbled and pulled the blankets over his face.

"Get up Dean." Jane said in a sing-song voice as she walked over to his bed.

His eyes still clamped together, Dean frowned._ 'That's not Quinn…' _he thought as he felt the weight of another body plop on the end of his bed. He pulled the covers from his face and slowly opened his eyes. "Jane?" he asked his voice still groggy from sleep. He studied her form, although his vision was still blurry from sleep and he didn't have his glasses or contacts in, there was no denying that it was her. He rubbed his eyes, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Trent and Jesse pulled an all nighter. They came home completely bombed a couple of hours ago and have been playing the opening riff of 'Come as you are' ever since. I needed to get out of the house before I went insane." She said.

"So you chose to wake me up." Dean replied as he sat up. "Nice...What time is it anyway?"

"Ten am." Jane said. "I felt like annoying someone and you seemed as good a choice as any." She shrugged and smiled mischievously at him.

"Gee thanks." Dean rolled his eyes.

She looked around his room and smiled as her eyes rested on the padding on the walls, "Cool room by the way."

"Thanks. I wish I could take the credit, the last owner cared for his psychotic mother."

Jane gave a low whistle, "Nice." there was a short pause as they both stared at the thick grey padding on the walls. "I also thought you might need someone to help you decide how to get yourself kicked off the team." She continued as she turned her gaze back to him.

Dean smirked at Jane, "You know we've known each other less than a month and it's scary how well you know me." He shook his head in disbelief and pulled himself out of bed.

Jane watched as he carefully made his way across the room, one hand on his dresser as he walked to the wardrobe. "Did you imbibe a little too much last night?" she asked.

"Huh? No, I just don't have my contacts in." He replied as he opened the wardrobe and pulled out his clothes.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," Jane said with surprise.

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid. I began wearing contacts when I started at Buxton. Easier to do all the training and physical tasks if you're not worried about dropping or breaking your glasses." Dean said as he took off the old grey T-shirt he had worn to bed and dumped it on the floor.

"Really," Jane said as she eyed Dean's semi nude form. He wasn't covered in muscles but he was toned. A small smile pulled at the corner of her mouth.

Dean turned to Jane and caught her staring at him. He realized he had begun undressing in front of her. Dean raised his eyebrows and felt his face grow warmer. "Do you mind?" he asked.

"Not at all, please continue." Jane chuckled cheekily.

"Um, I'll get dressed in the bathroom," Dean replied as he collected his clothes and walked toward the door. "Make yourself at home I guess." He added as he exited his room.

Dean had appeared a few minutes later and invited Jane down to the kitchen for coffee. The pair sat at the kitchen table, a fresh mug of hot coffee in their hands.

"So I guess I could just not show up, that requires the least effort but I'm not entirely sure that would get me off the team." Dean said and took a sip. "Besides Mom said she was going to go to the game to watch,"

"Hmmm, you could tell you mom that you're sick…" Jane replied.

"I don't think that would work. She already knows that I want off the team." He paused and had a sip of his coffee and thought. "I could go and throw the game, make sure I screw up every shot I had, but then I'd…" Dean trailed off.

"Then what?" Jane asked, peering at him over the rim of her mug. The ceramic cup engulfed her face, only her blue eyes were visible.

"I don't really want to let the team down?" he muttered quietly.

"You what?" Jane asked inquisitively, a small smile played on her lips.

"I'd feel bad if I threw the game. Some of those guys are okay." Dean said into his coffee cup. He looked up at Jane in surprise. "I can't believe I just said that. Trust me to grow a conscience now." He shook his head. "I blame you."

Jane laughed. "Maybe you could play, but get progressively worse?" she replied. "Then over the course of the next few games you could tell the coach that you quit?"

"Hmm," Dean pondered. "No, I can't wait that long. I'm going to quit before the game, if they make me play I'll either fake an injury or purposely miss the shot." Dean said finally.

"Fair enough." Jane said with a shrug.

"Please try? This is our first game of the season and we need to at least win one game. Hell, I'd settle for a point on the score board." The coach paced back and forward in front of the team. They were sitting around him in the locker room listening to his miserable attempt at infusing the players with team spirit.

Dean looked around, some of the other guys had broken off into their own conversations most of them were talking about the party the night before. He looked over at the three 'J's' who sat in silence, Jamie was cradling an icepack on his jaw and Joey was tenderly touching the large bruise around his left eye.

Dean turned to Mack who was seated beside him, "Is he always this chipper before a game?" He whispered.

"Yeah," Mack shrugged. "Though we haven't won a game in years, so you can't blame him for giving up hope. He only coaches up because he gets two pay-checks."

"Gooood morning Lioooonnnnsss!" Ms. Li's voice rang out as she entered the locker room.

Dean groaned, with Li here he wouldn't have much of a chance pulling out of the game now. 'It wouldn't hurt to try...' he thought as he watched Li give the team a pep talk. Once she had finished the team gave a cheer and began to make their way onto the field.

Ms. Li stood in the middle of the room and eyed Dean, "Mr. Morgendorffer," she called in a stern voice.

Dean matched her steely gaze, "Is there a problem Ms Li?" he asked in dull monotone.

Ms. Li drew her arms haughtily across her chest and sneered at him, "I know you told Coach Gibson that you wanted to quit the team." She paused and waited for Dean to respond, he didn't. "I want you to know that you will do no such thing, and don't even think about throwing the game because if you do I will make damned sure that your permanent record will take the brunt of my wrath."

Dean's brow furrowed, "You can't do that." he said.

"Oh I think you will find that I can." She smiled deviously. "You might want to practice the phrase 'Would you like fries with that?' Because after I'm done, not even the two bit local community college with accept your application." She finished triumphantly.

Dean studied her face, knowing Li's track record using underhanded tactics to get what she wanted, he could tell that she wasn't joking.

"Judging by your silence I take it that we have an understanding." Ms. Li said as she turned on her heel and left the room.

"Shit." Dean sighed and begrudgingly followed her.

**Part 2**

_The atmosphere was electrified and the school spirit was infectious in its intensity; I thankfully appeared to be immune. It amazed me how a trivial game of high school football could elicit such extreme behavior; a seemingly timid woman that looked as if she would jump ten feet high if you so much as glanced at her turned into a rabid beast, howling and cheering as the players crashed into each other. The team's mascot, whose real identity I would have sworn was the class sleaze bag 'Upchuck' turned out to be my buffoon of an English teacher Mr. O'Neill, jumped around like a doped up six year old kid on a sugar binge as he whipped the crowd into a frenzy. The normally primped and preened Lawndale cheerleaders booed and jeered their opposition as the other group of girls jumped and gyrated as they cheered. Even my parents seemed to be getting into the spirit; I had caught my mom yell abuse at the Ref after our team was given a penalty._

_Then there was me, standing on the field about a yard out from the end zone wishing I were somewhere, anywhere else. It was our team's last ditch attempt at securing a win, if I made the goal Lawndale Lions would win their first game in over three years. It all came down to me._

_I eyed the ball. I had two options. Option one; make the goal, win the game and be in Li's good graces, at least until the next game. Option two; purposely miss the goal, incur Li's wrath and be shunned by my team and classmates._

_The decision was a no brainer._

Dean inhaled deeply, looked up at the goal post and smirked, "Let's go for option two." He muttered to himself as he ran forward and kicked.

His boot connected with the ball, it let out a hollow thump and was sent up high into the sky. The air was thick with tension; the entire crowd held their breath as the ball sailed through the air, spinning round and round. Dean felt relief wash over him as the ball began to curve wide, away from the goal post.

"Thank God." He said under his breath.

Dean's relief however was short lived. The ball began to arc back toward the goals and sailed through the posts. It landed with a soft thud in the end zone. The buzzer rang out, the crowd cheered wildly and Dean's heart sank and dropped into his stomach.

"Dammit!" he cursed as his teammates surrounded him. They slapped him on the back and high fived each other.

Dean turned dejectedly and began to walk toward the bleachers. He looked up in time to see a smug smile of satisfaction grace Principal Li's face. She gave a small knowing nod as she spotted Dean who responded with an impassive stare when their eyes met.

After the game, the team had gone to 'Pizza King' for a celebratory dinner. Dean had begrudgingly followed and had spent the best part of an hour listening to the coach give a play by play of the game. Much to Dean's char grin, the coach seemed intent on focusing on the winning goal. After the third retelling, Dean got up and excused himself from the main table and took his slice to an empty booth in the far corner.

No sooner then he sat down he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, if it isn't the man of the hour," Dean looked up and saw Jane give him a cheeky smirk as she slid into the opposite seat. "I thought you were trying to get off the team, not win the game and gain the adoration of your peers?" she said as she picked up his untouched slice and took a bite.

"You know me, I'm an attention whore; I crave the admiration of others." he said flatly.

Jane chuckled, "What happened?" she asked as she set the pizza back on the plate.

Dean sighed and leant back into the chair, "Believe it or not, I was trying to; I didn't plan on making that goal."

Jane scoffed, "Well you did a bang up job on that sport."

"Don't start," Dean warned. "What is the world coming to when you can't succeed in failing?"

"Well you failed in succeeding, they're kind of the same thing right?"

Dean shook his head in response, "I'm never going to get off the team."

"At least now you have another week to work on a better plan. You want to come round to my place tomorrow and we can brainstorm?"

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Dean smirked. "Nah, I can't. Mom and Dad have planned a trip to their old college so Quinn and I can check it out."

"It's a little early to be deciding on a college, we still have a year or so before we have to go down that path." Jane said.

"Try telling my mother that. She thinks that if we get to see the places we can get into with our current grades, it'll scare us into studying harder."

"Makes a little sense," Jane shrugged. "I thought you had a free pass on the next Morgendorffer outing?"

"Not for this one," Dean shook his head then checked his watch. It was getting late. "Hey, I've got to go. I told Mom I'd be home by ten. Will you be right by yourself?"

"Yeah, Trent's meeting me here after his first set." Jane replied and watched as Dean left.

The Morgendorffer family stood in front of the main gates of Middleton college.

"Ah the old Alma mater," Jake announced as he placed his hands proudly on his hips. "You know kids, this is where your mother and I first met. If it hadn't been for that-"

"Jake!" Helen warned.

Jake chuckled and nervously rubbed his chin, "Not the time for that story. Gotcha." He chuckled and turned to Dean and Quinn. "So are we ready to go?"

"You mean we have a say in whether or not we have to go on the tour? Cool, I'll be in-" Dean strated dryly.

"Dean," Helen chastised, "You're going in."

"Do I get a say in whether or not I have to go? I mean, I've got like three years to worry about college, besides I already know which college I'm going to."

"Clown? That's good to hear. It's good to know those countless hours of applying make-up and wearing lurid brightly colored clothes won't go to waste." Dean smirked.

"Mu-om," Quinn whined as she drew her arms across her chest.

"Dean, Quinn stop fighting. We are all going on a tour of the college and that is final! There will be no sarcastic remarks," she pointed to Dean, "No wandering off to find the cool kids," she said to Quinn, "And no inappropriate reminiscent stories of any kind." She said finally to Jake.

Dean, Quinn and Jake nodded mutely and avoided eye contact with the frazzled lawyer, who had turned and began to walk into the campus.

**Part 3**

The Morgendorffer clan were seated in a small waiting room outside of the Dean's office. The chairs were hard and uncomfortable and looked like they had been salvaged from a hospital ward from the seventies, much like the rest of the furnishings and décor. One thing was for sure- this was no Ivy League school, at least not in terms of funding from past classmen. The paint on the walls and roof was discolored and in places chipping quite badly. Lucky for Dean these things didn't concern him; if Helen's plan was to truly scare them into studying harder to avoid attending a school like this, it wasn't working.

Dean stared glumly at the gaudy green linoleum floor as he tried to ignore the incessant tapping of his sister's shoe as it hit the floor. He glanced over to her and watched as she rolled her eyes and sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Quinn would you cut that out?" Dean said.

Quinn huffed, "Well what else do you suggest I do?" she asked as she turned to him.

"I don't know, read a magazine." Dean suggested as he pointed to a stack of magazines that were neatly piled on a small table in the middle of the room.

Quinn looked at the top one and recoiled, "Eww. That thing is like thirty years old. I can't read a magazine from the seventies!" She shuddered.

"Quinn, Dean stop bickering you're not children anymore, grow up." Helen chastised her voice barely above a whisper. She checked her watch and shook her head, "Whatever is keeping the Dean? We were suppose to see him half an-"

Before Helen could finish the old intercom on the receptionist's desk crackled and a distorted voice spoke. The receptionist answered then looked up at the Morgendorffers.

"Dean Williams will see you now." She said as she motioned to the Dean's door.

"It's about time." Helen mumbled under her breath as they entered the office.

_My first impression of Dean Williams was that he looked like he belonged in a car sales yard, not a school's admissions office. His slicked black hair held too much product. His suit a cheap grey Armani knockoff amped up the sleazy factor that extra notch and the fake smile plastered across his face sealed the deal. The man was a greasy rat. I felt dirty being in the same room as him and as I sat down he turned his attention from the manila folder on his desk to me and shot me a Cheshire cat grin_.

"Dean Morgendorffer," he said as he ushered them all to sit down.

"Dean Williams." Dean said with a slight nod.

The Dean chuckled, "That's funny." He said.

"Well you know what they say 'Small things amuse-" Dean began in a dry tone.

"Dean!" Helen warned as she turned and shook her head at her eldest child. "I'm terribly sorry Dean Williams, Dean has a tendency to-"

"Please Mrs. Morgendorffer, call me Peter and it's quite alright I'm not surprised at Dean's attitude toward myself and the campus. I am actually surprised that you are aiming so low."

Jake's brow furrowed, "So low?"

"Yes, a student with an academic record like Dean's usually aims toward a more prestigious school, like an Ivy League college." The Dean explained.

"What do you mean 'a student with an academic record like mine'?" Dean asked.

Dean Williams smiled and patted the folder in front of him. "Your principal took the liberty of faxing over your most current grade transcript with a personal note of recommendation. It's really quite impressive."

"That doesn't make any sense, I was failing two…" Dean's voice drifted off as his mind recalled the speech Ms. Li had given him before the big game. "It must work both ways then." He muttered under his breath.

Helen turned to her son and shot him a confused look, "What was that?"

Dean shook his head, "That new academic record Li personally faxed over isn't mine. Those impressive grades were bumped up because I won the football game for the school yesterday."

"Dean now is not the time to make ludicrous claims like that. There is no way Ms. Li would have the authority to inflate your grades." Helen said through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry Dean Williams, Peter, I think it might be a good time to take the kids on the tour and we can come back later after Dean has… calmed down." Helen's said as she stood and ushered her family out of the office.

Once they had exited the admissions building Helen turned to Dean, "What the hell was that in there?"

"Didn't you find it odd how highly he was praising my academic record when you know that a little more than a month ago I was failing two classes and had a grade average of 'B'?"

"Maybe it's possible that your teachers have recognized that the drop in your grades wasn't based on your intellect?"

"Or maybe it's possible that Ms. Li is a conniving underhanded tyrant who is trying to bribe me into staying on the football team by inflating my grades." Dean shot back.

"Son, I don't think your principal would-" Jake started.

"Dad, I know you and I are just getting back to normal speaking terms but not now. I just want to go on this stupid tour so we can get the hell out of here." Dean said as he began to walk toward a small group of people gathered in the middle of the quad.

As the family followed the tour guide around the campus, they listened as the young woman leading the group gave a half hearted speech about the college and its history. It quickly became apparent to Dean that the young woman, who had introduced herself as Heather was just as bored as he was. She seemed relieved when a distraction in the form of a water balloon fell from the sky and landed on Jake's head.

"Damn college punks!" he yelled and looked up at third story window and a reminiscent smile drifted over his face.

"Jake isn't that your old dorm room?" Helen asked. Dean could hear the cheeky tone to her voice.

"Hey I think you're right. Come on let's go up and check out the old digs," Jake said with a smile as he turned to Helen. "What do you say?"

Helen turned to her children, "Well…"

"Go, we'll be fine with the tour guide besides I don't think I can bear listening to any reminiscent stories of your time in college. No amount of therapy could erase the trauma that would arise from that." Dean said dryly.

"Okay, but make sure you're back here by three o'clock. Both of you." Helen called as Jake led her to the building.

"Ugh, there's nothing worse than seeing old married couples trying to recapture the passion of their youth." Heather the tour guide said in a bored monotone.

"As long as I don't have to hear or see it, I really don't care what they do." Dean said as he turned to Heather.

"So what's next on the tour can we look at sorority row?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"Uh, sure it's this way." Heather said as she began to walk. "Oh wow, I feel sorry for you," Heather said quietly to Dean who walked beside her. "You have one of those sisters."

"She never used to be like that, it's like she was replaced while I was in military school with an airhead fashionista."

"Attack of the boy-crazy body snatchers—"

"Next on _Sick Sad World_." Dean finished with a laugh.

"You watch _Sick Sad World_?"

"It beats dealing with the stupidity of real life." Dean shrugged.

As the trio arrived at the start of the sorority houses Heather turned to the Morgendorffers. "Since the parental units have gone AWOL I was hoping we could skip the rest of the tour? If we're quick we can catch the new Sick Sad World in my dorm room."

"You're on, this place gives me the creeps. Are you coming Quinn?"

Quinn laughed, "You're kidding me right? Let's see, watching a crappy T.V program in a crappy dorm room or check out which of these sororities accept early admissions." Quinn looked at Dean and shrugged. "Sorry bro, you're on your own." She said as she bounced across the road.

**Part 4**

_As I sat in Heather's small dorm room watching the latest episode of 'Sick Sad World' I have to admit that a certain amount of expectation seemed to have been put on me. Heather had 'conveniently' made sure that we would be alone, mentioning something to her roomie about a study group and now she was sitting on her lounge next to me, throwing the occasional glance in my direction._

_Now I have to admit, I'm not the most knowledgeable guy when it comes to women and, up until recently at least, I was classed as a social reject and I haven't had that many relationships, in fact there had been only one. We were eight and it was a playground love. She tried to kiss me so I pushed her into the sandbox and made her cry, suffice to say- it didn't work out. So now here I am with a college girl no less who over the course of the past thirty minutes has been giving me 'the eye' and gradually been shifting closer in my direction. That meant only one thing and I'd be nuts to pass up the opportunity, right?_

Heather dug the remote from between the cushions, turned off the television after the closing credits began to roll then turned to Dean and watched his brow furrow as he seemed to be dealing with an inner moral conflict. She smiled and placed a hand on his thigh, "Are you okay? You look troubled," she said.

"Huh? No I'm okay," he said a little startled, "Just trying to think of something to pass the time before I have to go back and meet up with my family," he lied as his eyes fell to her hand. Had he actually been paying attention to the outside world, he would have realized the time to meet his parents had come and gone.

"I can think of something," she said in a slightly seductively tone as she leant in and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. For a stunned moment the world seemed to pause while Heather waited for Dean to react. He looked at her wide eyed as his brain registered what had just happened, "its okay." she reassured. With the slightest movement of his head, Dean's lips found hers.

_Hey, I'm a sixteen year old guy. I said I was a social outcast, not gay._

As the kiss wore on however, Dean's mind began to interfere with his hormones and he felt obliged to stop. He was at least two years younger than Heather and he wasn't all that experienced when it came to sexual matters. What was he supposed to do? How far did she expect him to go? What would she do if it got to that point and he pulled back and admitted his virginity? What would her dorm mate do if she came back early? Why did he have to start thinking about this stuff now?

With a vexatious sigh Dean pulled back and looked at Heather earnestly, "I... ah..." words had left him.

Heather gave a knowing nod and smiled as she eased herself back into the cushions. After the longest few seconds of Dean's life, Heather inhaled deeply and turned to face him, "Sorry about that I should have asked, you have a girlfriend don't you?" she asked.

Dean shook his head slightly, "No, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Then..." Heather let her voice trail off as she saw a slight glow creep into Dean's cheeks. "Oh," she shifted her gaze from Dean, whose cheeks exploded with color, to the blank screen of the television. After a few awkward moments she decided to try a different tact. "So you never told me how someone like you got onto the football team," she asked in an amused tone.

Dean smiled awkwardly 'thanks for dropping it,' before he replied in an amused tone, "Someone like me?"

Heather smiled, "You know-"

"Unpopular?" Dean prompted.

"No. Smart, you don't seem like the usual football meat-head. Square peg, round hole syndrome; it just doesn't add up,"

"My principal decided that since no one was trying out for the team she'd have the coach, who doubles as our fitness teacher to scout for talent during the lessons," he paused and looked at Heather who raised her eyebrows in surprise and waited for him to continue. "To cut a long story short, I was in a bad mood that morning and took it out on the ball. Apparently I have a natural talent. The coach insisted I join the team," he spoke the last few words in a bitter tone.

"Why'd you agree to play when you clearly don't like the game?"

"The game, I don't mind. It's the labels and expectations that come along with being on the team that I can't stand. I was blackmailed into playing by my principal, who seems to have a personal vendetta against me. I was given the ultimatum; play or expulsion. Seeing as I had just been kicked out of military school I didn't have much choice in the matter." He shrugged, "What really annoys me is that when she found out I wanted to quit she blackmailed me again, she said if I took a dive in the game, she would make sure my grades plummeted also,"

"Wow, what a tyrant," Heather shook her head in disbelief, "lucky you didn't try anything,"

"That's the thing, I did. Except I failed and the goal was good and I found out this morning that Li has bumped my grades as a sign of gratitude, or as hush money."

"So you were willing to take a hit to your grades to get off the team, but you won't accept the bump?"

"I don't want a free ride because I play a sport for the school. It's not fair to those that actually have to earn their grades,"

"True. What if you confronted Mrs. Li?"

"Ms." Dean corrected, "I don't know if it would help. What I really need is a way to get thrown off the team but not expelled. What I need is something that other teachers or students are aware of so Li can't punish me too unfairly."

"What if you got caught writing papers for college students? I have a friend, Troy, who owes me a huge favor, I think he has a sister or something at Lawndale High and his Mom is a ruthless bitch. If we can get you caught, she'd go to your principal and complain I could get Troy to mention football and how much you'd hate to be booted from the team and voila!"

"That seems pretty elaborate, besides wont this Troy guy get in trouble for taking the paper?"

"Nah, he'll get a 'C', he's the star of the college's lacrosse team." Heather said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, I guess so if your friend agrees to it?" Dean wasn't too optimistic about the idea, although it couldn't hurt to try if this friend of Heather's was willing to help her. He glanced out of the small window and was shocked at how dark the sky had gotten. He checked his watch and stood, "Wow, it got late. I have to go and find my family, although I have no idea where to start,"

"I don't know about your parents but I have a feeling I know where your sister will be, there's a huge frat party tonight." Heather said as she led Dean from the room.

**Part 5**

Dean and Heather stood on the curb outside of a large fraternity house. Music was pumping and there were hoards of people partying with in. Dean gave Heather an apprehensive look and she smiled in return.

"Don't worry they're mostly harmless," she said and they turned to see one of the, obviously drunk, frat brothers launch himself over the second story balcony into the dense bushes of the garden below, "harmless, not smart." She added as she grabbed his hand and began to pull him toward the house as the man who had jumped into the garden stood and gave an uproarious cheer.

Dean shook his head in disbelief, "Let's just get in and out as quick as possible." He murmured and allowed himself to be led down the path.

Once inside Dean suggested that they split up to look for Quinn, after a quick description Heather disappeared into the crowd. Dean felt claustrophobic, sure the house was huge but it was wall to wall with drunk college students and most of the men dwarfed him, not that he was intimidated, he just knew he didn't belong and he wanted to find Quinn as soon as possible.

He walked through the house but his search for Quinn had so far been unfruitful. As he came to a less crowded hallway he saw a long row of framed photos ranging from the year prior all the way back to the mid sixties. Each one depicted a similar scene; a young, good looking woman being held up on a group of young men's shoulders and under each snapshot was a small gold plaque reading 'Keg Queen' with the name of the queen and year the photo was taken. As he walked along viewing each photo he stopped dead at 1975's winner. His mouth dropped open as he read the inscription 'Keg Queen – 1975 Helen Barksdale'

"Oh…My…God…" Dean uttered, "No wonder Mom didn't want Dad telling us any stories about their college years," he smirked as he quickly did the math. His brow raised in surprise; Helen would have been seventeen at the time the photo was taken- two years before she actually enrolled.

Suddenly a burly man ran through the hall, "KEG QUEEN! They're choosing our new keg queen!" he shouted as he ran past. Dean mentally stored the information about his mom to use for blackmail at a later date and began to follow the crowd.

Dean found Heather on the fringe of the large crowd that had gathered on the front lawn of the house and followed her line of sight to the middle, where a familiar red head was being hoisted above their heads.

"I should have known…" he muttered as he shook his head.

Heather turned to Dean, "That's your sister isn't it?" she asked.

Dean nodded in response, and made his way through the throng of people to Quinn.

"Quinn!" he called in a bid to gain her attention, however the chants of 'Keg Queen' were growing in intensity and his voice was lost in the noise.

"Quinn!" he tried again and was thankful that she heard him.

"Dean!" she squeaked in excitement. "They made me their queen," she said needlessly as she brandished a cheap plastic crowd and scepter.

"That's great," he called. "Now we have to get out of here! Mom and Dad are probably going mental; we were supposed to meet them at the Dean's office five hours ago."

Quinn laughed, "I can't leave my loyal subjects now!"

"Quinn I mean it come on we have to go," Dean called his tone growing harder; he wasn't in the mood for this.

"Oh lighten up 'Bro everything is going to be—" Quinn was cut off by the sound of a siren; campus police had arrived.

Dean stood and watched in amusement as the crowd quickly dispersed, leaving only Dean, Quinn, Heather and those too drunk to move.

"DEAN, QUINN!" Dean winced at the sound of his mother's voice and slowly turned to face his parents.

"Hi Mom," he said and prepared himself for a lecture.

"Don't you know what time it is? You were supposed to meet us at the Dean's office hours ago! We've been worried sick," Helen looked at Quinn and saw her Keg Queen apparel and her stern demeanor faltered momentarily, "Quinn what on earth are you doing with those?"

Quinn beamed, "They made me their queen,"

"Something I'm sure you're all too familiar with," Dean smirked and eyed Helen who stiffened and glared at him in response.

"Helen? Is that them?" Dean's gaze dropped to the car behind Helen and he watched as his father got out and approached them. "Where the hell have you two been? We've been looking everywhere. You shouldn't go off by yourselves like that,"

"Hey don't look at me, I stayed with the tour guide," Dean said and motioned behind him where Heather was watching the scene play out.

"Well…I…," Jake stuttered and was interrupted by the campus policeman before he could regain his composure.

"Are these your children Mr. and Mrs. Morgendorffer?" he asked.

"Yes they are, thank you for all of your help officer," Helen replied.

"Not a problem Ma'am, but I'm afraid we have strict rules against minors at fraternity parties so I'm going to have to escort you and your family off campus immediately." He said.

"Of course officer, kids in the car now." Helen ordered.

Dean turned to Heather, "Well I guess I have to go," Dean said.

"It's been fun," she nodded.

"It's been something alright," Dean said and turned toward the car.

"Oh Dean wait," Heather called, "Here's my phone number, call me and we can get that plan into action," She said as she pulled a pen from her purse and scribbled her numbers on his arm. She then caught him off guard as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You're a sweet guy Dean." She said as she turned and began to walk back to her dorm.

Dean turned a deep shade of crimson as he heard his sister's cackle reach him, "Oooohhhh go Dean." She laughed as he reached his parents car.

He glared in response and silently climbed into the car.

"So it sounds like your college trip was rather successful," Jane said as she told a bite of her pizza slice.

Dean shrugged, he didn't exactly think of it that way, "I guess,"

"You found some dirt on your Mom that could prove to be invaluable and you might have found a way to get off the team," Jane reasoned.

Dean reclined deeper into his chair and looked around at the other tables at the pizzeria. It was mostly filled with kids from their school. He looked back to Jane and took a bite of his pizza, "Yeah although I could have forgone the interview with the Dean; finding out that Li is messing with my grades is something I wish I didn't know. This whole football thing is getting out of hand,"

"Meh, she does it to the track team as well," Jane said nonchalantly.

"That doesn't make it any better she shouldn't be allowed to do it."

"I have a feeling she doesn't ask permission to do it, besides this great plan that you and that tour guide came up with sounds like it will work." Jane said.

Dean's brow furrowed slightly as he looked at Jane, she sounded… jealous? "It might," Dean said in a neutral tone.

"Why did she agree to help you anyway? It seems to be a lot of trouble to go to for someone you've just met,"

Dean shrugged again, "She said I was a sweet guy and that if I did go to Middleton I could return the favor,"

"Is she having troubles with the Dean not letting her quit the football team too?" Jane replied in a harsher tone that she had wanted. She didn't know why she was being so catty especially since the plan, if it worked, would help her friend. She sighed and looked at Dean, "I'm sorry, that sounded pretty bitchy. I didn't mean it that way. So are you going to go through with it?"

Dean nodded, "Sure, what harm will it do?"

Dean only hopped it would work, he dreaded what would happen if it didn't go to plan.

End Chapter 3


End file.
